We Can Start Again
by emmareden
Summary: Ali's first visit to Charlotte after the 6A finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something I've been thinking about for a while. I'd kinda like to make it a multi chapter but I have quite a few going at the moment so I'm going to leave it as a one shot for now!**

 _Game over._

"You don't have to do this, you know," one of the doctors said gently.

Alison looked at her, "She's my sister."

 _They never understood how much I loved you._

"She's very quiet," the doctor explained, "She sleeps a lot. Stares into space. On her good days, she'll pick up a book. She's starting to talk to her therapist but it's a slow process."

Alison nodded, "Okay. She hasn't had any visitors, right?"

"No, she hasn't," the doctor confirmed, "I think it will do her some good," they stopped at a door.

 _I never meant to hurt you._

"I can go in alone, right?" Alison asked.

"Sure, you can stay as long you want," the doctor smiled, "Take your time."

Alison nodded, her hand on the door handle.

 _The next 7 years at Radley, I was almost completely alone._

She twisted it open and stepped inside.

Charlotte lay on her bed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Slowly, her eyes shifted to the doorway where Alison stood. When her eyes finally registered who was standing in her doorway, she sat up.

"Ali," her voice was thick.

Alison smiled, closing the door behind her and stepping further into the room, "Charlotte, hey."

"I wasn't sure if you'd ever visit me," Charlotte said in a small voice as she sat on her knee's, looking at Ali curiously.

"Yeah, well… you're my sister," Alison shrugged, a small smile on her face, "You're family. And even before that… you were one of my best friends…"

Charlotte smiled as she nodded, "I knew if anyone would visit, it would be you," she pat the bed beside her, "Sit. Please," she bit her lip, "Are you going to stay?"

Alison nodded, offering a smile as she took a seat beside her sister.

Charlotte grinned.

"The others… Jason and dad… they've thought about visiting," Alison explained, "It's just going to take some time, I think."

Charlotte sighed, "Dad's had over twenty years, Ali," she said quietly, "I don't care if he visits anymore. And Jason… well, I can understand the… hesitation," she shrugged, "I'm just really glad you're here," she whispered, placing her hand over Ali's, "You must be so mad at me."

Alison still couldn't reconcile that the vulnerable girl in front of her was her best friend, Cece Drake, or even moreso that the nervous girl in front of her was the notorious A.

"I was," Alison offered, "Everything you went through… I wish I'd known so much sooner. Maybe things wouldn't have escalated as much as they did," she squeezed Charlotte's hand, "I just want you to get the help you need. I want to be a part of it. I know you thought you were protecting me… " she paused, "I want to protect you too."

Charlotte quickly wrapped her arms around her little sister, burying her face in blonde hair. Alison was surprised by the sudden gesture but returned the embrace.

"I love you, Ali," Charlotte whispered.

Alison felt tears prick her eyes, "I know," she whispered, "I love you too," she made to pull away but Charlotte clung to her tightly.

When Charlotte did eventually pull away., she wiped her eyes and offered a small smile.

"Do you have to go?" she asked quietly.

Alison shook her head, "No, not yet. I have time."

Charlotte nodded.

"Is it…" Alison hesitated.

Charlotte tilted her head, "What?"

Alison looked around the room, "Is it better in here? Than Radley, I mean? Can I bring you anything to make you more comfortable?"

Charlotte smiled; she liked that Ali cared, "Um, it's better than Radley," she nodded, "I'm allowed to go out of my room more than I ever was at Radley… but I don't do that very much. You're allowed more visits too and sometimes they even let your visitors stay overnight."

Alison nodded, "That sounds okay," she said, unsure if that really sounded okay or not.

"They have a library too," Charlotte explained, "I've been there a couple of times. It seems nice."

Alison smiled, "Maybe you could show me some time."

Charlotte's face lit up, "Does that mean you'll come back?"

"Of course I will," Alison smiled, "As often as I can."

"Does dad know you're here?" Charlotte's face darkened.

Alison shrugged, "Not right now," she admitted, "But he knows I wanted to come and see you. I'm not a kid anymore, he can't control me."

"Cool," Charlotte looked pleased before her face fell, "Um, how are… how …" she trailed off.

Alison frowned, "What is it?"

"How are the girls?" Charlotte barely whispered.

Alison bit her tongue for a moment, "Okay," she settled with.

"Getting ready for finals, I guess," Charlotte looked thoughtful, "What about acceptance letters, have they started coming in yet? Did everyone get into their choices, did – "

"Stop," Alison said quietly, closing her eyes for a second before looking at Charlotte firmly, "I don't think we should talk about the girls."

Charlotte bit her lip, "Sorry," she mumbled.

Alison nodded, "It's just… you know they're not under your control anymore, right?"

Charlotte shifted on the bed, "I know, I just…" she frowned, shaking her head, "I…"

"You can say it," Alison encouraged gently.

Charlotte bit her lip again, "I miss them," she barely whispered.

Alison's eyes widened, she swallowed tightly, "But you know – "

"I know they're not mine," Charlotte's voice rose a little before she composed herself, "You're here. That's all that matters."

Alison nodded, "I am here," she agreed, squeezing Charlotte's hand, "You just have to promise me you'll keep trying to get better."

"I will, I promise," Charlotte replied in a small voice.

"Do you like your doctor? Your therapist, I mean?" Alison questioned.

Charlotte smiled, "She's nice. It's not so easy to speak about… everything."

"I get that. We got so used to keeping secrets… the truth is really hard," Alison could relate, she hadn't really spoken to anyone since the roof top incident either, "But I'm sure it will just take time, Charlotte. It's a process."

Charlotte smiled, "I like when you call me Charlotte."

Alison smiled, "That's your name," she said simply.

"I'd like to call you something new, too," Charlotte said nervously.

Alison tilted her head, "What's that?"

"I'd like to call you my little sister," Charlotte nibbled on her lip as she watched Alison.

Alison's lips curved upwards, "Well, I am your little sister."

Charlotte beamed and once again, wrapped her arms around her little sister, hugging her tightly. Alison laughed at the enthusiasm, returning the hug.

"We're going to be just fine," Alison whispered as she ran a comforting hand over Charlotte's back.

Charlotte smiled against her little sisters' shoulder, nodding wordlessly. Despite everything, despite where she was, she finally felt content. She had her little sister back, she had a second chance. And this time, things were going to play out differently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to make it a multi-chapter. Contains Emison but the primary focus is still going to be Alison/Cece/Charlotte rather than the emison relationship! Oh yeah b i changed where Emily is going to university to fit in a bit better with the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

"She's my family and you can ignore that all you want, but I'm going," Alison said firmly.

Her dad sighed, "So what I think means nothing to you? Alison, she's dangerous."

Alison scoffed, "She's dangerous? You're the one who locked her up – "

"Do not turn this around on me, Alison," her dad's voice rose, "I didn't make her stalk your friends or hurt all those people."

Alison looked at her dad disbelievingly, "You really don't see that you played a part in all this, do you?"

"I didn't do anything – "

"Exactly!" Alison growled, "You didn't do anything. You didn't even visit her – "

"I didn't have a daughter," her dad snapped, "I had a son and he died long ago."

Alison shook her head, "All that crap about family you would spout… what a joke. You don't even know her. She might have made some really bad choices… but she had nobody. If mum was alive – "

"Well, she's not," her dad argued back, "And how can you even believe she had nothing to do with that?"

Alison turned away, "She wouldn't do that. Why would she hurt the one person who was there for? If she was going to kill someone…" she didn't finish the sentence, "You can't stop me from going to see her. I'm going. And I'm going to keep going with or without your approval," she walked out of the house but not before bumping into Jason on the steps.

"Hey," Jason attempted a smile, "You alright? I heard…"

Alison shrugged, "He's never going to get it. I mean, I get if you don't want to visit her but I'm going and nobody can talk me out of it."

Jason nodded, "I don't want to talk you out of it, Ali…" he hesitated, "I'm glad she has someone visiting her."

Alison sighed in relief, "Cool," she hesitated, "Do you think you'll ever… I mean, I get if you won't but – "

"I think I will," Jason said slowly, "In time. How's she doing?"

Alison smiled, "She's… okay. The doctors say it's a slow process… but I think she'll be okay. With time. She says it's much nicer there than Radley ever was."

Jason nodded, "Right, well that's good. Anyway, you should go… and I should get inside… lunch with dad."

"Yeah, sorry I put him in a bad mood for you," Alison apologised.

Jason shrugged, "He's always in a bad mood these days. Hey, maybe we can do dinner later in the week?"

Alison nodded, "Sure, I'll talk to you soon," she gave him a quick hug before taking off down the steps.

Jason watched her walk to her car. He sighed, hesitating.

"Ali?"

Alison turned around, "Yeah?"

"Tell her I said hi, won't you?" Jason asked.

Alison smiled, "Sure thing."

* * *

"Ali!"

Alison couldn't help smiling at the enthusiasm as she returned her sisters hug.

"I'm glad you came back," Charlotte said quietly, "I wasn't sure you would."

"I told you I would," Alison said softly, "I meant it."

Charlotte nodded, "How are you? Have you heard from any of the colleges yet?"

Alison allowed Charlotte to pull her down onto the bed, "I'm going to go to community college," she shrugged, "Stick close to home."

Charlotte frowned, "You could do better, Ali. You're so smart. Why are you settling?"

Alison bit her lip, "I guess… I spent so long running and wanting to get away from Rosewood… but now I kind of want to hang around a while. It's where my family is," she shrugged again.

Charlotte's eyes widened, "Oh."

Ali took her hand and squeezed it, "That includes you, Charlotte," she reassured her, "I meant what I said. I want to be here for you. And Jason and I are kinda getting along better than we have like, ever which is nice. Oh! He said to say hi," she watched her sister closely.

"He did?" Charlotte sounded surprised, "That's… nice. Hi back," she smiled apprehensively.

"He said he thinks he will visit," Alison continued, "He just needs some time."

"Sure," Charlotte nodded, "Is…dad still giving you grief?"

Alison sighed, "Yeah," she spoke quietly, "We fight a lot but…" she shrugged.

Charlotte nibbled on her bottom lip, "I'm sorry, Ali."

Alison shook her head, "Don't be. Not for that. It's not like me and dad ever got along well," she paused, "Can I ask you something… about mum?"

Charlotte's face fell, "Okay."

"Do you really have no idea…"

"I wish I knew, Ali," Charlotte whispered, "Mum was the only one who knew me and still loved me…at least until I… " she stopped.

Alison nodded, "I'm sure she still loved you… It was probably just really hard for her. If I'd told her I was alive sooner…"

"Do the police have any idea… Ugh, what am I thinking? Rosewood police," Charlotte's shoulders slumped.

"Nothing they're sharing," Alison said with a sigh, "Charlotte… we were so close. I told you so much… why couldn't you tell me?"

Charlotte hung her head, "I wanted to, Ali," she barely whispered, "So many times. I was just scared that you'd… reject me like dad always had. I mean, he was my dad Ali and he never visited me. Not even once. And you thought I was this cool, totally together, confident person… You looked up to me, Ali. I liked that. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Alison nodded slowly, "I guess I kind of get that… I just wish I'd known. I mean, you were always there for me and I loved you, really trusted you. I told you things I never told anyone else. I just," she sighed, "I wish we could have had more time."

Charlotte pulled her knee's into her chest, resting her head on her knee's, "I'm sorry, Ali. I let my fear… and my anger consume me."

"I know… but hey, so did I," Alison shrugged, "Maybe not to the same extent but I hurt people too. Put up walls, used people, manipulated people… so I guess I can understand. At least, I'm trying to."

Charlotte raised her eyes to meet Ali's, "I know you are. Thank you," she offered a small smile, "Um. Are you still seeing the cop?"

Alison shook her head, "No, that didn't really work out."

Charlotte smiled a little.

Alison's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Like you said we were close, you told me a lot, Ali," Charlotte smiled, "Even when you didn't."

Alison blinked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Ali…" she shook her head, "If you won't say it, I will. You love Emily. You always have. You should tell her. Secrets only get us into trouble… trust me."

Alison shrugged, muttering, "It doesn't matter anyway. She's taking off to university in a couple of weeks."

Charlotte tilted her head, "So? Pittsburgh isn't exactly across the world, Ali. You should tell her," she insisted.

Alison chuckled, "Why are you so keen on playing match maker?"

Charlotte nibbled on her lip, "I don't know… I like Emily," she shrugged, "I think she really loves you and she'd take care of you."

Alison's eyes softened, "Yeah," she said softly, "You're probably right," she sighed, "Anyway, enough about me. How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay," Charlotte replied, "I'm sleeping better which is nice."

Alison nodded, "Are you reading much?" she pulled her bag onto her lap, "Because I bought you something," she offered the book to her sister.

Charlotte grinned as she accepted the book, "My favourite! Thanks Ali."

"No problem," Alison returned the smile, "I thought… you must get bored in here…"

Charlotte bit her lip, "It's not so bad. I have my books, a tv… sometimes the nurses will play cards with me if they're not too busy. Plus I do a lot of therapy so…" she shrugged, trailing off.

Alison nodded, "How is therapy going?"

"It's hard…" Charlotte frowned, "But I guess it's okay. It's what I have to do if I ever want to get out."

"Do you think it helps?" Alison asked tentatively.

Charlotte screwed up her face in thought, "I guess. My therapist is nice and all… she says I'm highly intelligent and um, very sensitive but I have an explosive temper and control issues. And aggressive mood swings."

Alison wasn't sure what to say, "So, um, what do they do to help you?"

Charlotte smiled sadly, "Um, medication is supposed to help but I haven't been on it long enough to notice a difference yet. They say I should do some anger management to find healthier ways to deal with my rage and counselling is meant to help me realise… that I can't control everything. To let go a little…" she sighed, "It's easier said than done. But I'm trying, Ali."

Alison nodded, "I know you are," she said quietly, "I know how hard it can be to change. If there's anything I can do…"

Charlotte took her sisters hand, "Visiting me is enough, Ali. Hey, how much time do you have?"

Alison looked at the clock and shrugged, "I'm not in a rush."

"You wanna watch a movie?" Charlotte asked, "I mean, you know…I thought it might be nice to do something normal…"

Alison smiled, "Sure. Your pick!"

* * *

Alison's fingers tapped on the steering wheel absently. It had been nice to spend the afternoon with Cece. Charlotte, she corrected herself mentally. It was still hard to get used to. They were like two separate people. Charlotte was nothing like Cece. Except that she cared for Alison. Ali always knew Cece cared but Charlotte was far more open about it.

Then her thoughts drifted to the part of their conversation about Emily. She knew Charlotte was right. The girls were doing their goodbyes in a few days. Alison knew she had a choice to make – to let this thing, whatever it is, with Emily go and let both of them move on with their separate lives or to tell Emily how she felt. To be the one to put herself out there for once and see what her friend said. To be the brave one.

Just as Alison turned onto Emily's street, she frowned.

 _Pittsburgh isn't exactly across the world._

"Shit," Alison cursed under her breath.

How did she know Emily was going to Pittsburgh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Two visits in one day?"

Charlotte was as enthusiastic as usual but there was a slight nervousness to her voice that wasn't usually there.

"How did you know Emily was going to Pittsburgh?" Alison asked quietly.

The smile vanished from Charlotte's face.

"Um…" Charlotte nibbled on her lip, her eyes darting all over the room, "Ali, I'm sorry. It was just… I needed to know and…"

Alison shook her head, trying to stay calm, "I didn't even know you had access to computers…"

Charlotte shrugged, "I don't… but some of the others do so I sneaked in while the nurses were distracted… I've hacked into the university's systems before, it wasn't hard…" she spoke softly and looked at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"I'm trying to understand," Alison spoke earnestly, "But you can't keep doing this."

"I wasn't hurting anyone," Charlotte mumbled.

Alison bit her tongue before speaking, "It's an invasion of privacy, Charlotte," she said, "Please tell me you know that this is wrong."

Charlotte looked at her wide eyed and nodded, "I know," she whispered.

Alison sighed and sat down beside her sister.

"Are you mad at me?" Charlotte asked quietly.

Alison thought before answering, "Sort of," she said honestly, "I don't want to be mad at you. I'm just frustrated."

Charlotte frowned, "So am I. I mean, I didn't want to… it's just it's hard being locked up in here. I don't know anything that's going on outside these stupid walls. Everybody is just getting on with their lives and I can't even see it…" she hung her head.

"I thought I was enough," Alison said sadly.

Charlotte looked at her, "You are," she insisted, "Really. It's just the game is addictive. It's the only thing I've ever been good at. And I guess reading books and watching movies… it's just not as simulating as…"

"Being A," Alison finished for her.

Charlotte shrugged miserably.

Alison frowned, "But… you wanted it to be over…" she thought aloud, "You wanted me, us to know who you are. You ended it."

Charlotte nodded, "I did… I wanted you to know, Ali. I wanted to be with you. I just didn't realise how hard it would be to let go. But I was so tired," her voice cracked, "It's hard being two people."

Alison watched the older woman closely, "I believe in you, Charlotte. You know that, right?"

Charlotte hesitated before nodding, "Thanks, Ali," she mumbled.

Alison took her sisters hand and squeezed it, "You just need to keep trying… even when things hurt. Especially when it hurts."

Charlotte nodded.

"But I am going to tell them to keep a closer eye on you around the computers," Alison said sternly, "Not to punish you… to help you."

Charlotte bit her lip, nodding, "I'm really lucky to have you."

Alison smiled, "You're family," she pulled Charlotte in for a hug, "I'm not giving up on you."

* * *

"It really is an addiction," Charlotte's doctor explained, "And sometimes addicts have relapses. Of course she's not meant to have computer access, but eventually she needs to learn to cope in the real world without giving in to her urges."

Alison nodded, "How long do you think that's going to take? For her to get out of here, I mean, to be able to cope with real life?"

The doctor clucked his tongue, "It's hard to say with any addict, let alone something like this that we really have no precedent for. Different people heal at different rates."

Alison frowned, "So… no time frame at all?"

The doctor sighed, "I wouldn't say any less than a year… and likely, more than that."

"Right," Alison looked discouraged.

"Placing her back in society before she's ready could prove to be extremely detrimental. We'd much rather be safe than sorry."

Alison nodded, "Yeah. I get it. Won't she ever be able to get out, just for the day or something?"

The doctor nodded, "When she's ready she can get day or even weekend leave. It won't always be so restrictive but for now, it's clearly the way it needs to be."

"Will she be in trouble…because of the computer?" Alison asked nervously.

"No, she's not in trouble," the doctor said slowly, "It just means we have to keep a closer eye on her. If it's something that keeps happening, we'll have to impose further restrictions… but we don't expect things to get better overnight."

"Yeah…right."

"You are helping her," the doctor said encouragingly.

Alison smiled gratefully, "I'm trying."

* * *

Emily looked around the slowly emptying room around her. She taped another box closed and kicked it against the wall. It was so surreal, she thought, finally leaving Rosewood. She wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to her friends… especially Ali.

They'd all been through so much but Alison was always different. And right when everything was as settled as it had ever been they were splitting up. They never even had the chance…

She shook her head. She'd been debating this all week. Did she put her heart on the line… again and tell Alison how she still felt, how she'd always felt… or did she let them go in separate directions and move on with their lives independently?

She still hadn't reached an answer when the doorbell rang.

"Ali? Hey."

Alison smiled, "Hey… can we talk?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Charlotte grinned, "You spoke to her? What did she say? What happened?" she sat on the bed on her knees eagerly.

Alison chuckled, "Well, she said she'd been thinking the same way… so," she took a deep breath, "we're going to give it a go but take things really slow."

Charlotte clapped excitedly, "That's great!"

Alison smiled, "Enough about me. How are you going?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I'm fine. Bored. They gave me these stupid math sheets to try and like, stimulate my brain."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Alison asked.

Charlotte groaned, "They're so easy though."

Alison rolled her eyes, "You're too smart for your own good. You know that, right?"

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, "Maybe everyone else is just really dumb."

Alison laughed loudly, "Yeah, maybe. How about I try to find you something harder? Do you like math? What about like word games or something?"

"Words games," Charlotte laughed quietly, "Maybe. I like math. I like reading but I've read all the interesting books in the library. The rest are too easy. I don't like wizards and vampires as much as the rest of the world."

"Okay, okay, I'll find you something more challenging to read too," Alison promised, "Anything else?"

Charlotte shrugged, "Nope. I mean, I like tinkering with computers but I'm not exactly allowed around them."

Alison nodded, "No, not right now… but what about like… isn't there some kind of tinkering you can do without actually being able to access the internet? Like those nerds…people who play with light panels and keyboards and…stuff?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "You have no idea what you're talking about… but maybe! If they'll let me… I could write some stuff down… if you really don't mind," she bit her lip.

"I don't mind," Alison smiled, "And yeah, write it down cause I have no idea."

Charlotte grinned, "You're the best, Ali!"

* * *

"It's okay, right?" Alison asked, "I mean, it's nothing she can access anything with. These kit thing's, they don't even have proper screen's; it's all like connecting wires and stuff."

Doctor Sullivan nodded, "No, it's a good idea. She's crunched through those math sheets faster than anyone I've ever seen. Boredom can be dangerous for personalities like Charlotte's."

Alison nodded slowly, "She's so smart…"

"Her iq is off the charts," Sullivan agreed, "But she has been sticking to the rules in all other regards. She's trying to occupy her mind and that's a good thing. It means she wants to get better and that's a big part of the battle."

"Yeah," Alison said quietly, "She's pretty amazing."

* * *

"Cool!" Charlotte's eyes lit up as she looked at each of the kits Ali had bought her, "These are great!"

Alison sighed with relief, "I'm glad. I asked for the most advanced kits they had! Um, they just say you have to keep your door open and you have to return the tools to reception at the end of the day. I guess you're not allowed that stuff in your room."

Charlotte nodded as she unboxed one of the kits, "Okay, I can do that."

Alison hesitated, "So… if they're making those rules… it's to make sure you don't hurt anybody… or yourself, right?"

Charlotte bit her lip and nodded again, "Yeah, that's right."

"Did you ever…" Alison hesitated, "Have you ever hurt yourself?"

Charlotte stopped fiddling with the wires in her hand and put them down, "Not for a long time," she whispered.

Alison nodded, "Okay," she took Charlotte's hand, "Can I ask you… what made you do that?"

Charlotte frowned, "Um. I was very sad… and my mind was in over drive with horrible thoughts… it sort of would quiet the darkness for a while," she looked at Ali and sighed, "And sometimes when I get really bored, I just get really frustrated… " her brow furrowed, "Things go so fast in my head sometimes and it helps slow things down."

"That's why you were so good at making up stories," Alison realised, "Why you liked playing the game… It became the only thing that could keep up with your mind."

Charlotte nodded, "Yes," she whispered.

"Do you still miss it?" Alison asked gently.

Charlotte nibbled her lip, still playing with the cables in her fingers absently.

"It's okay, you can be honest with me, Charlotte," Alison reached across and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Charlotte nodded, "I don't miss keeping secrets from you… but I miss making plans and tracking and figuring things out… I miss knowing that I could pull one over on everyone… and watching people trying to figure out my next move. I miss the control, I guess," she looked at Ali's hand still holding her own, waiting for her to withdraw.

"You know…" Alison thought aloud, "I get the control thing. It's like a family trait," she smiled, "I mean look at mum and dad. They kept a thousand secrets to try and keep everything running the way they thought a family should run. Jason tried to control his own shitty feelings with alcohol… and me, well," she shrugged, "I used to use people for my own entertainment too. But it was never really about entertainment… it was about control. I knew mum and dad were keeping secrets from me… so I got control where I could find it. With the girls. It's not so different."

Charlotte watched Alison curiously, "But you never locked them up or put them in dangerous situations. You had like… restraint. How did you do that?"

Alison frowned, "I've never thought of it like that. I think when I came back to Rosewood… I realised everything they had been through for me. Because of me. I started to see them more as people… as terrible as that sounds."

Charlotte nodded, "I do care about them, you know," she said quietly.

Alison sighed, "I know you do."

Charlotte hesitated, "Do you think… they'll ever forgive me?"

Alison took her time to think, "I don't think I can speak for them," she offered honestly, "It's so different for me. You're my best friend, my family. I wanted to be reunited with you as much as you did with me. They don't really know you like that. They just know you as… " she hesitated, "the person who caused them a lot of pain. I don't know how they're going to deal with that, but I know it's going to take some time."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, okay," she said sadly, "Do you think I can ever get the chance to apologise to them? Even if they don't forgive me… If I could just tell them… they didn't do anything wrong, it was all me, because I'm this…mess, this crazy, stupid – "

"Hey, hey," Alison put a hand on her distressed sisters' cheek, "Calm down," she said soothingly, "You're not crazy. You're unwell. And right now, I think you should focus on yourself. On getting better."

Charlotte pursed her lips but nodded, "Okay. You're right. Of course you're right," she put her head in her hands, "I'm meant to be the big sister but you're the one taking care of me," she mumbled.

Alison pulled her close, "Hey, it doesn't matter who's older. You're my sister and yeah, right now I'm taking care of you. But you take care of me too. You helped me with Emily, remember? Support goes both ways. Sometimes one person needs to lean a little more, that's okay. You'll be there when I need you too."

Charlotte nodded in Ali's arms, "Of course I will," she agreed. She picked up the light panel she had been fiddling with, "Look!" she said proudly.

Alison looked at the lights that joint together to spell her name, "You did that just now? While we were talking… jeez."

Charlotte bit her lip, "What, you don't like it?"

"Sure I do," Alison smiled, "You're just so damn smart and… quick. It's pretty amazing."

Charlotte grinned, "It's easy," she shrugged, "I can teach you sometime if you like."

Alison chuckled, "Sure. I bought you a bag of new books too, hopefully they keep you occupied a little while at least."

"Thanks, Ali!" Charlotte beamed, "You're so good to me. I really appreciate it, Ali."

Alison nodded, "I know. I'm glad to be here for you. I mean things are going well for us, right?"

Charlotte smiled, "Yes, I think so," she said quietly, a little nervously, "I really like having you visit me. I missed you so much, Ali. I wish we could have grown up together like it was meant to be."

"So do I," Alison agreed, "But hey, we're together now. I think we just have to focus on that. On the time we have."

"Of course, you're right. I just can't help but feel like I missed out on so much. You were my little sister… I just wanted to take care of you and I never got to really be your big sister."

Alison frowned, "Sure it did! I mean, not the way things could have been maybe… but when you came into my life… as Cece you were my big sister. I thought you were so cool," she smiled, "And I loved having an older friend. You took me in, taught me stuff… you were there for me. Sounds like what a sister does, doesn't it?"

Charlotte bit her lip, "I guess. But some of the things I taught you…"

Alison shrugged, "Weren't the best lessons… that's true. But your intentions were good. And you know I forgive you, right?"

Charlotte's eyes grew cloudy, "I know," she whispered, "I'm so lucky."

"So am I," Alison smiled.

Charlotte smiled and spun another light panel around to show Ali.

Alison chuckled, "I love you too," she hugged her sister tightly.

* * *

"It actually could help," Dr Sullivan thought aloud, "But the girls are all healing too and at their own pace. I would never force them into anything that could hinder their own progress."

Alison nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't want that either. But if they were willing…even just one of them… would it really be a good idea? I mean, seeing them… couldn't it trigger the obsession again?"

Dr Sullivan thought for a moment, "The fact that she bought it up without you mentioning it sounds promising. Of course, it would all be under heavy supervision. I'd certainly want to be sure that she was doing it for the right reasons."

"Sure, that makes sense," Alison agreed, "I'm sure it's not something that would happen anytime soon anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **6 months later**

"She's not having a very good day."

Alison frowned, "Why? Did something happen?"

The nurse shook her head, "Not that we know of… she's just been very withdrawn, teary…" she knocked on Charlotte's door, "Give me a moment," she left Alison standing in the hallway as she entered the room.

Charlotte lay in bed, covers pulled tightly around her.

"Charlotte," the nurse spoke gently, "Your sister is here to see you."

The blonde sniffed and turned away, "I don't want to see her."

"It might help," the nurse suggested, "You like seeing Ali, don't you?"

"I don't want to see her," Charlotte repeated, "Leave me alone."

"Okay, why don't I get her to come back tomorrow?"

Charlotte pulled the blanket over her head, "Go away."

Alison frowned, "She doesn't want to see me?" the hurt was apparent in her voice.

"She's just having a bad day," the nurse offered, "She'll be okay, Ali. Can you come back later in the week?"

Alison nodded sadly, "Yeah. I thought she was doing so well…"

"She is, Ali," the nurse offered a smile, "Really. But everyone has bad days and hers are just more intense than most people's. She's seeing her therapist this afternoon, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I'm sure," Alison nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Ali, can I ask you something?" Emily asked.

Alison nuzzled into Emily's side, "Sure you can."

"You've been…quiet ever since you got back from visiting Charlotte… did something happen?" Emily ran a hand through blonde hair.

Alison sighed, "Sorry, Em."

Emily waited, "That's it?"

Alison frowned, "I don't know what you want. I don't talk about it because I know what she put you through. I thought you wouldn't want to hear about her."

Emily nodded, "Yeah but you're sad… I don't like seeing you sad. I want you to be able to talk to me. About anything."

Alison bit her lip, "She didn't want to see me," she said quietly, "The nurses say she was having a bad day. But she's never turned me away before."

Emily squeezed her girlfriends' shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be okay, Ali. She has a lot of support around her, right? Sometimes we all want to be alone…"

"Yeah, I guess," Alison shrugged, "I'm going back tomorrow. Hopefully…"

Emily kissed her cheek, "She loves you, Ali. She'll see you when she's ready."

* * *

"Is she doing any better today?" Alison asked worriedly.

The nurses' concerned expression answered the question, "Not much. Just let me go in and see if she'll see you. I really think it will help her. She always brightens after your visits."

Alison nodded, hoping for the best.

A few moments later, the nurse reappeared. She smiled and nodded, holding the door open.

Alison took a breath and walked into her sisters' room. Charlotte sat up in her bed, her knees' held tight to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy. Alison sat down on the bed.

"Hey," she said softly, "Are you okay?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I don't feel so good," she barely whispered.

Alison nodded, "I know. Did something happen?"

Charlotte sniffed and crawled into Alison's arms. Alison hugged her tightly, feeling her sisters' body shake as she began crying.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Alison whispered, running a hand over Charlotte's back, "What can I do?"

Charlotte cried a little more before pulling back, wiping her eyes.

"You're here. That's enough," she said quietly, "I'm sorry I sent you away. I don't like you to see me like this. I'm meant to be strong…"

"You are strong," Alison insisted firmly, "Everybody has bad days. Everybody cries. It doesn't mean you're not strong. You don't have to pretend with me, you don't have to hide."

Charlotte nodded, hesitating before she spoke again, "I've been having nightmares," she mumbled.

Alison frowned, "Is that what's making you upset? Do you want to tell me what they're about?"

Charlotte bit her lip, "They're about… the girls. Like… bad things…"

Alison waited patiently.

"Like what could have happened if that saw didn't stop in time… or if I'd hurt you too badly… or if any of my plans had gone wrong and any of you had really gotten hurt…or worse," Charlotte's bottom lip quivered.

Alison watched her sister wide eyed, "Oh, Charlotte," she shook her head, "Now I understand why you're so upset… but you shouldn't think like that. I mean, it's really good that you can recognise how dangerous your actions were, that's probably a very healthy thing… but please, don't dwell on it so much it makes you so sad…"

Charlotte wiped her eyes, "I spoke to Dr Sullivan…"

Alison nodded, "Did it help?"

Charlotte nodded, "She's very good to talk to," she hesitated, "Remember when we talked about whether the girls would ever talk to me?"

"I remember," Alison confirmed, "Has that come up again?"

Charlotte bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I've been thinking about it lately…"

"Thinking what exactly?" Alison asked cautiously.

* * *

"So, babe… can I ask you something? About Charlotte?" Alison asked nervously.

Emily nodded, "Sure, I guess."

"Do you think you could ever… talk to her? Like I mean, if she wanted to apologise… or wanted to hear what you went through…" Alison trailed off, still in two minds to if she was doing the right thing. It was hard sometimes trying to find the line between her friends, her girlfriend and her sister.

Emily frowned, "Has she expressed that she wants any of that?"

Alison hesitated, "Yeah, she has."

"Wow," Emily answered, her brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Em, you don't have to answer. I'd never, ever force you into a situation you weren't comfortable with. I don't want you to feel any pressure because we're together and she's my sister… I don't want it to be like that all," Alison finished.

Emily nodded slowly, "I just… I don't know. I mean, maybe. I sort of need to think about it."

"Of course," Alison agreed, "There's no rush. It's just a thought."

Emily smiled, "Yeah. A thought."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **6 months later**

Charlotte was wringing her shaking hands nervously. She looked to Alison sitting beside her and attempted to return her sisters' smile. Alison took her and hand and squeezed it quickly.

"You okay?" she asked gently.

"I don't know," Charlotte mumbled.

Alison watched her sister shift around in her seat, "You will be," she said firmly.

Dr Sullivan entered the room and sat down opposite Charlotte, "How are you feeling?"

Charlotte shrugged, "Okay. Nervous. Scared. Anxious."

"That's understandable," Dr Sullivan nodded, "So, are you ready?"

Charlotte took a shaky breath before nodding.

Dr Sullivan smiled reassuringly and went to the door, opening it. Emily entered the room, looking a little nervous and apprehensive herself as she took a seat.

"So, who wants to start?" Dr Sullivan asked, "Does anyone want to volunteer?"

Silence.

"Um," Charlotte bit her lip, "I'll say something. If that's okay."

"Go ahead," Sullivan nodded.

Charlotte took another shaky breath as she fiddled with her fingers, "Um. I don't know if I even have the right to apologise… and I don't expect forgiveness. What I did was… beyond any word I can even think of. I don't… I don't want to try and make excuses. I'm just really sorry. You didn't deserve everything… " she shook her head, struggling for words.

"Can I ask something?" Emily asked quietly.

Charlotte nodded.

"How could you… you nearly killed us, multiple times. You sabotaged our relationships, our college plans… you hurt our families and you scared people we loved away. Our entire lives…were revolved around you. Waiting for the next attack, the next blackmail, the next person to walk away because it was all too hard. Even to Ali… How could you watch us go through hell and just keep on pushing us further down?" Emily finished, watching Charlotte closely and avoiding her girlfriends' eyes.

Charlotte swallowed and bit her lip.

"Take your time," Dr Sullivan suggested.

Charlotte nibbled her lip and nodded, taking a deep breath, "I wish I had a better answer… but I don't. I was so caught up in the game… I lost the feeling that you were even real people with real lives and emotions. I thought… I know I was wrong but I thought you were mine. That meant I could do anything and not feel bad about it. I don't expect you to believe me… but I did care about you. All of you. I wanted to keep you close. I didn't ever want to let you really get hurt. But I know I still put you in huge amounts of danger… " she hung her head, "I'm sorry but I can't really explain my thinking. I'm trying."

Emily nodded, "I can't say I understand but I know you're ill. I know that affects your thinking… Why did you want to see me? Or I mean, any of us?"

Charlotte hesitated, "I've been going through all kinds of therapy and medications over the last few months… and had a lot of time to think. My thinking has changed. I know you're a real person. I know I don't own you. People aren't dolls… or things to be controlled. I believe that most days," she bit her tongue, "But sometimes… and not so often anymore, I think about the game. I think about you. All of you. I miss you," her voice broke a little and she cleared her throat, "I wanted you to be able to yell at me or be mad or sad or anything with me because I know I deserve it. I wanted you to be able to say anything you want to me. And selfishly, I wanted to see you so I could reinforce to myself that you are real. That you're living a life that has nothing to do with me and that's the way it should be. That I'm not in control," she shrugged, "And I guess I wanted to know that you're okay," she finished quietly.

Emily blinked, trying to let all of that sink in.

"Again, take your time. All of this is a lot to take in for both of you," Dr Sullivan acknowledged.

Emily nodded slowly, "It scares me that you still think about the game," she said honestly, "I really hope you mean it that you don't see us as your…dolls anymore. But it's hard to believe," she took a breath, "You're Ali's sister and she really loves you. And I really love her. Honestly, if you weren't her family, I don't know if I'd be so willing to talk to you. But I do trust Ali's judgement. I can see that you're trying. I don't know if I can just forgive you. It's not that simple."

"Totally," Charlotte nodded, "I don't expect you to. Ever. I mean, I'd like you to but I don't expect it. I really appreciate you coming in though. If there's ever anything… any more answers or – "

"Did you have anything to do with Maya?" Emily asked quietly.

Even Alison's eyebrows shot up at the question.

Charlotte frowned, "No," she answered firmly, "I didn't know Nate at all, not until you bought him into the boutique that day. I had nothing to do with Maya, I promise."

Emily closed her eyes, "Okay. I know. I know that, I just had to… make sure."

Charlotte nodded, "I understand."

Emily stood up, "Maybe we'll see each other again some time."

"Maybe," Charlotte said softly.

* * *

"Ali, it's okay. Go be with her, we'll talk later."

Alison bit her lip, "Are you sure? Are you okay?"

Emily smiled, "I'm fine. Dad's coming home this afternoon anyway so it's not like I'm going to be alone. Just go."

Alison smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Em," she hugged her girlfriend, "I mean it. I know I'm a big part of the reason you went through that. You know I love you, right?"

"I know," Emily returned the embrace, kissing her girlfriends' cheek, "I also know how hard it must be to keep the balance… between her and me, the girls. Would it be lame if I told you I'm kind of proud of you?"

"No," Alison answered, "It would be kind of nice."

"Good. Because I am proud of you," Emily pushed a strand of blonde hair out of Ali's eyes, "You've handled this whole… thing so well. Balancing us…with her…"

"Thanks, Em," Ali kissed her girlfriend quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Charlotte took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling. Her head snapped up as the door opened.

Alison smiled, "You doing alright?" she took a seat next to her sister.

"I'm okay," Charlotte offered a small smile, "Um, are you okay?"

Alison nodded, "Yeah, I'm good," she looked at Cece, "You did really well. I know it was hard but I think it will really be beneficial to both of you."

Charlotte nodded, "Um. Is Emily okay?" she asked in a small voice.

Alison bit her tongue a moment, "She's fine."

"Cool," Charlotte smiled, "You wanna play a game?"

Alison groaned, "No more chess, you know I suck at it."

Charlotte giggled, "Trust me, I know. You're terrible."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Thanks a lot."

Charlotte grinned, "How about checkers?"

Alison squinted at her, "That's a bit simple for you, isn't it?"

"I'm tired anyway," Charlotte shrugged, "Plus, I'll still win," she laughed.

"Forever modest," Alison chuckled.

* * *

"So, uh… how's Charlotte?"

Alison looked up at her brother in surprise and frowned, "She's doing pretty well. She seems… balanced."

Jason nodded, "That's good. The whole… thing with Emily went okay?"

Alison nodded, "As well as can be expected. I think it was a relief for her… to talk about it. To hear Emily talk about it. I mean, I don't think any of the girls are ready to forgive her but open communication is a good start."

Jason smiled, "You know, you're gonna be really good at dealing with teenagers once you finish your course."

Alison chuckled, "Well… I was one. A pretty complicated one. So, I figure I have something to offer. Being a teenager can really suck… Having someone a little older to talk to can really help."

"As long as they're not your sister in disguise and trying to kill all your friends."

Alison looked at her brother's straight face before he cracked a smile.

Ali shook her head with a smile, "Yeah exactly."

"You know I've been thinking about… everything lately," Jason started, pausing briefly, "Maybe it hasn't been fair on you… being the only one that visits Charlotte. I mean, she hurt you just as much as the rest of us. You've been so strong… stronger than I could be…"

Alison shrugged, "We all heal differently. I don't blame you for not wanting to see her."

"Well, I think maybe I should," Jason said, "You know, maybe I could come with you next time…"

"Sure," Alison smiled, "If you want. No pressure."

"I think I'm ready," Jason offered a small smile, "I mean, I won't say I'm not apprehensive… but it's been well over a year. And she is our sister… We don't have a lot of family left, Ali. I mean, dad's all but out of the picture these days… and I'm really glad you and I are getting on… " he hesitated, "Dad was never… great with me. I mean, I miss mum. She didn't always do things in the best way, but I never doubted that she loved us."

Alison nodded, "Yeah… I think you're right. I thought the same of dad… I still do think he loves me, you… but not Charlotte," her face darkened, "He can't get over his bullshit ideas of normal and it prevented him from getting to ever know Charlotte as a kid, as she grew up, now. I'm kind of glad she wants nothing to do with him… because if she did and he wouldn't… "

Jason sighed, "Well then, I'm glad too. So, when were you planning on seeing her next?"

* * *

"Ali!" Charlotte beamed, as enthusiastic as usual. Her grin quickly vanished as Jason followed her younger sister in the room.

"Hey," Alison hugged her sister, "Sorry to pull this on you. I thought you'd be happy…"

Charlotte nodded, "No, I am," she nibbled on her lip nervously, "I was just surprised. Um. Hey," her voice shrunk as she looked to Jason.

"Hey," Jason shifted on his feet awkwardly, "It uh…looks…nice here. I mean for a…"

"Mental institution," Charlotte finished, offering a small smile, "It's okay, you can say it."

Jason nodded.

Charlotte took a deep breath, "I owe you an apology," she said quietly, hanging her head, "I know what I did to you was…messed up. Really messed up."

Jason shrugged, "I guess now it makes sense why you barely even wanted to kiss me…"

Charlotte flinched, "I didn't know how else to… get close into the family. I wanted to know you and Ali… I was so much older than Ali, I thought it would be weird if I tried getting close to her without a good reason…so I…well…"

"You used me so it wouldn't look as weird. Making friends with your boyfriends little sister," Jason guessed.

Charlotte sighed, "Yeah… I mean, I wanted to know you too. But then things got complicated because I realised you liked me and…" she shook her head, "I wish I'd had the guts to tell you, all of you, back then."

Alison watched her two older siblings closely. Jason looked awkward but to his credit, he was trying. Charlotte looked ashamed and nervous.

"I wish you had too," Jason agreed, "But I guess I just want you to know… I don't hate you. I don't like the things you've done… but I also don't like the way dad treated you… Even mum, keeping you a secret and all. So you know, if you're cool, I'm cool."

Charlotte smiled, "We're cool."

Jason flashed a smile, "Cool," he sounded relieved, "I'm glad you're getting help and Ali says you're doing well… she gives me updates," she smiled at her younger sister, "I do care."

Charlotte nodded, "Thanks, Jason. I care too."

"I know," Jason nodded, "We're family. Maybe I'll visit you sometimes… if that's okay."

Charlotte grinned, "That would be great."

When it was time for them for to leave, Jason gave Charlotte a quick hug. Charlotte held onto Alison tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, "None of this would have happened without you."

Alison smiled, "No worries, sis."

Charlotte sniffed and wiped her eyes on Alison's blouse.

"Hey, don't cry," Alison whispered gently.

"Happy tears," Charlotte promised.

"Good," Alison hugged her tighter, "I love you, Charlotte."

"I love you too, Ali," Charlotte murmured before whispering quietly, "More than anything in the whole world."


	8. Chapter 8

**ONE YEAR LATER.**

"Ready?"

Charlotte looked at her little sister, "That's a loaded question," she answered.

Alison nodded, "You'll be fine. I promise."

Charlotte smiled, "How can you promise that?"

Alison squeezed her hand, "Because whatever happens, you'll still have made progress. You'll still be amazing. I'll still be proud of you."

Charlotte bit her lip, "Thanks, Ali," she paused, "Are you sure – "

Alison rolled her eyes, "I'm sure, Charlotte. You're my sister. I'm always going to take care of you. Plus, it would be really nice having you around."

"I love you," Charlotte spoke quietly.

"I love you too," Alison hugged her sister, "Now let's go."

"I-I can't believe it," Charlotte was near speechless.

Alison wrapped her arms around her sister, "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, "You deserve this."

"I don't know how... what… what do I do now?"

Alison smiled, "Well, you go pack up your things and we go home."

"Home," Charlotte echoed.

"Home," Alison repeated, "It should have been your home to begin with," she shrugged.

"Is it okay if I'm scared?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"Of course it is," Alison reassured her, "But we'll be fine. Why?"

Charlotte smiled, "Because we have each other."

"Exactly," Alison's eyes flitted over to her friends standing in the corner, "Hey, just give me a second, okay?"

Charlotte looked over her shoulder to see the girls watching them, "Sure."

Alison walked over to her friends cautiously.

"Hey."

Emily stepped forward and embraced her girlfriend, "Congratulations," she murmured.

"Thank you," Alison whispered.

"I really hope you're right about her, Alison."

Alison looked at Aria and nodded, "She's better. She won't hurt any of you, I promise."

"She seems… different," Hanna crossed her arms, "But you're going to keep a close eye on her, right? You feel safe with her, right?"

"I do," Alison confirmed, "And of course I will. I know what to look for now. She's honest with me. Everything's going to be fine."

Spencer finally spoke, "Trying to convince us or yourself, Ali?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Both probably," she smiled, "But I really do believe in her."

"It sounds like she's put a lot of work in," Hanna said slowly, "But you can understand our… apprehension."

"Of course I can," Alison nodded, "Maybe if…" she hesitated, "She still wants to apologise to each of you but," she shrugged, "I'm not going to push anyone."

Emily bit her lip, "It was helpful… speaking to her like that. Seeing her in a different light. We all have this image of A and so of Charlotte and that's she's this big, scary entity… Every time I speak to her, I'm reminded she's just a person. She doesn't have control over my life anymore."

"I don't want to speak to her," Aria said firmly.

"That's your choice," Alison accepted.

"I might," Hanna said uncertainly, "Maybe. I don't know."

Alison nodded, "Well, if you do, the offer's open so just call me."

Hanna nodded, "Sure. Anyway, I should really head back… deadline's and all."

"So should I," Aria agreed.

They hugged their friends' goodbye.

"You're quiet, Spence," Alison noted, watching her friend closely.

Spencer nodded slowly, "I'd like to talk to her," she claimed.

Alison smiled a little, "Sure, just let me get her settled in first? It's just it's going to be a big change…"

"I understand. Just do me a favour, Ali?"

Alison nodded, "Anything."

"Just remember how smart she is," Spencer pleaded, "I know you say she's changed and I hope that's true but just promise me you'll be careful? Look after yourself too."

Alison stepped forward tentatively before hugging her friend, "I will. Thank you."

* * *

Alison stopped, looking behind her as she noticed her sister standing nervously a few paces behind. She went to Charlotte's side.

"You okay?"

Charlotte looked at the house with wide eyes, "It's just… it's just overwhelming."

Alison nodded, "I can't imagine," she bit her lip.

Charlotte smiled, "It's okay. I'm okay."

Alison smiled, "I know you are. Now come on, let's get you settled."

"Don't you get lonely here by yourself?" Charlotte asked, "It's such a big house."

Alison shrugged, "I'm not by myself anymore. You pick any room you'd like. There's… " she stopped, "you know the house, I don't have to tell you."

"I know the house," Charlotte echoed, "Um. What have you done with mum's room?" she asked quietly.

Alison hesitated, "Not much… I've tidied it up a bit but most of her stuff is still in there. I mean, dad took some of it and I gave a few things to charity but to be honest, I just kind of… avoid it," she bit her lip, "But you can have a look if you want. This is your home, so you go anywhere you like, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, "Thanks, Ali. Um, I think I'll take the room next to yours."

Alison smiled, "Sure. Why don't you go put your stuff down and I'll make us some lunch."

Charlotte nodded and took off up the stairs, passing Alison's room and entering the one next to it. It was definitely larger than her room at the hospital. She sat on the bed and looked around. She wasn't sure what she was meant to do. Or how she was meant to feel.

Charlotte tiptoed out of her room. She felt like she should be quiet, not wanting to invade Alison's space. She paused outside her parents' bedroom door. She closed her eyes as her hand touched the handle. She shook her head and went down the stairs to join her sister in the kitchen.

"Um, can I help?" she asked.

Alison smiled, "It's okay. Sandwiches okay?"

Charlotte nodded, taking the plate Alison offered her, "Thank you."

"We can go shopping if you need anything," Alison suggested.

Charlotte bit her lip, "Maybe. I guess I could use some new clothes," she mumbled, "Do we have to go today?"

Alison watched her closely, "No, of course not. Whenever you're ready."

Charlotte nodded, "Um, are there rules?"

"Rules," Alison echoed slowly.

"Well, I'm just used to rules… at the hospital, there were so many rules…"

Alison nodded, "I guess you are," she smiled, "I think any rules are pretty clear but if you'd like me to speak them…" she paused as Charlotte nodded, "Well, you know you're still seeing your therapist twice a week. You know you have to take your medication every day. That's all non-negotiable. You know your therapist recommends you shouldn't be on technology unsupervised… I think that's really it," she paused, "Do you have any rules for me?"

Charlotte chuckled, "No," she shook her head, "I'm just nervous, Ali. But what if you go out and I need to talk to you?"

"You can use the home phone," Alison answered, "I'll always answer."

"Okay," Charlotte said in a small voice, "What if I go out… am I allowed to go out?"

"Of course you are," Alison said gently, "You're not locked up anymore, Charlotte. You're allowed to do whatever you want… well, in confines of the law," she smiled.

Charlotte smiled, "Alright. It's just strange being out…" she shrugged, "I guess it will take some getting used to."

"I guess it will," Alison nodded, "But you will get used to it. Hey, one more rule?"

Charlotte nodded.

"If you ever feel any of those feelings about wanting or needing to play the game… or contact the girls or anything like that, tell me?" Alison requested, "I won't be mad, I promise."

Charlotte nodded again, "Okay, Ali. I promise."

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"Hey, Aria."

Spencer sounded tired.

"I just got a text… from A."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Lol, so every time I make characters interact I get a review/pm about ships. Honestly, I barely think about ships with this story so don't worry. The only ship that really exists in this story for the time being and any time that I can see in the future is emison and that's really only mentioned from time to time, not a big thing. The same might happen with Haleb/Spoby I guess. Honestly haven't thought about it! So no, Charlotte/Mona is not happening. Ali/Cece is NOT happening seeing as they are sisters in this fic (unlike some of my other fics). Just wanted to clear that up! Thanks for reading and reviewing :) :) :)**

CHAPTER 9

"From A?" Spencer sounded more alert, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Aria growled, "They never should have let her out. I'm going to go speak to Alison."

"Whoa, hang on," Spencer tried to be the voice of reason, "I'll be there in twenty minutes, I'll come with you."

"I'm not going through this again, Spence," Aria said quietly.

"Let's just talk to Ali."

* * *

"Whoa, just hold on," Alison said, "Are you sure? What did it say?"

Aria shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sure," she shrugged stubbornly, "It sounds exactly like all the other A texts…" she trailed off, "I've been sleeping with my boss, okay? And it says," she pulled out her phone, "I guess history repeats itself in more ways than one. – A," she read, "Don't you get it? More ways than one. Because she's back – "

"Okay, it sounds bad… I get that," Alison said slowly, "But I really don't think it's Charlotte. She wouldn't sabotage her recovery like this. She doesn't even have a phone."

Spencer could see how desperately her friend wanted to believe her own words, "Why don't we just ask her? Is she here?"

Alison bit her tongue, "I'll talk to her, okay?"

Aria frowned, "And in the mean time?"

"She's not going anywhere, Aria," Alison pointed, "Nothing is going to happen."

Spencer nodded, "You'll call us straight away, right?"

"Of course. Just let me talk to her alone."

* * *

Charlotte bit her lip as she read her book on her bed, her eyes squinting as the room grew dark around her.

"You should turn the lamp on; you'll hurt your eyes."

Charlotte looked up to see Alison in her doorway, "I know, I know," she smiled as she leant over and switched the lamp on.

Alison came in and sat on her sisters' bed.

Charlotte noted the conflicted look on her face and put her book down as she sat up.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, tilting her head.

Alison hesitated, "I need to talk to you about something," she said slowly, "And I need you to be completely honest with me."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay."

"I promise I won't be mad, okay?" Alison pressed.

Charlotte's brow furrowed , "Okay, Ali. What is it?"

"Promise me?"

Charlotte promised, "I promise I'll tell you the truth."

Alison nodded, watching Charlotte's confused expression closely, "Have you been in contact with any of the girls since you've been out?"

Charlotte's frown deepened, "No!" she shook her head, "No. I promise. I saw Spencer and her mum at the brew the other day but I didn't talk to them."

Alison sighed, "Okay."

"Do you believe me?" Charlotte nibbled her lip nervously, "Why… did something happen? Ali, I promise it wasn't me. I love living here with you, it's all I've ever wanted. I didn't, I wouldn't ruin that. I don't want to hurt anyone, I – "

"Hey, hey, I know," Alison grabbed her sisters' hand, "It's just somebody got a text… from someone calling themselves A."

Charlotte hung her head, "It wasn't me," she whispered, "Please believe me, Ali," she looked up, her eyes wet with tears, "The only phone I ever use is yours. You can check it. You can search my room. Anything. Please, anything."

Alison brushed a thumb over Charlotte's eye, wiping her tears away, "I believe you," she said gently.

Charlotte blinked out more tears, "I don't want to go back there," she choked out, "I want to stay with you."

Alison pulled her close, "I know," she murmured, "You're not going anywhere. I believe you."

* * *

"Trust me, it wasn't Charlotte," Alison spoke into her phone.

"How can you be so sure?" Aria snapped back, "We know she's a good actor, Ali."

"I trust her," Alison said sternly.

"Well, I don't," Aria retorted.

"I get why you're freaked, okay?" Alison growled, "But her whole life all she ever wanted was to be with her family and now she is. Why would she jeopardise that?"

Spencer's voice interjected, "Okay, let's just say it wasn't Charlotte," she said carefully, "Who else would do this? It's got to be someone who knows about Charlotte. That's why they sent it now. To make it look like it was her. Right?"

"So you believe her?" Aria asked incredulously.

Spencer hesitated, "I'm not sure," she answered honestly, "I'm just trying to consider all possibilities. I mean, if it is someone else, they might not be after us at all. Maybe they're after Charlotte. Maybe they want to frame her and have her locked up again."

Alison's blood ran cold.

"Ali?" Spencer's voice rang through, "You okay?"

"I don't know," Alison said numbly, "I've got to talk to Charlotte again. Call me if you get any more texts or anything, okay?"

* * *

Alison watched her sister trudge over to the couch and fall onto it. She curled up and resting her head on the arm of the couch. Alison bit her lip and walked over to her.

"Hey," she said gently, perching herself on the coffee table in front of Charlotte, "You okay?"

Charlotte shrugged, "Fine."

Alison frowned, "We're going to figure this out, Charlotte," she said firmly.

Charlotte avoided her eyes, "Well, until we do I'm just going to stay here and not move. Then nobody can think it's me."

"You can't just stop living," Alison said gently, "And you need to sleep, you look exhausted."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Charlotte," Alison sighed, "I worry about you."

"Sorry," Charlotte mumbled.

Alison shook her head, "Don't be," she insisted, "I just remember your doctor saying how important your routine is. And ever since this new A cropped up, you're not eating… you're not sleeping."

Charlotte sat up a little, "I'm scared, Ali," she whispered.

"I know," Alison spoke gently, "But you need to stay strong, okay? You can't just hibernate."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay," she agreed.

"I'm here to help, remember?" Alison squeezed her hand, "You just have to let me."

"Okay," Charlotte nodded again, "Did you ever hear from Mona?"

Alison hesitated.

Charlotte looked at her intently, "You did!"

"Well, actually the girls spoke to her," Alison said slowly, "She just finished working on some big campaign. Apparently she teaches some a couple of classes at Upenn."

"Mona… teaches?" Charlotte sounded surprised, "Weird."

Alison chuckled, "I'm sure people would say the same thing about me."

Charlotte bit her lip, "But you're so nice! I bet the kids love you."

"I wasn't always so nice, remember?" Alison quirked an eyebrow, "Anyway, after the girls spoke to her she contacted me… asking if she could see you."

"Do the girls think she's this new A?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"No, they don't," Alison sighed, "She seems to be doing really well. We can't understand why she would possibly jeopardise that after all this time. But I mean, you never know…"

Charlotte nodded, "Right, well… I would like to see her."

"Are you sure?" Alison fretted.

"I'm sure," Charlotte said definitively.

* * *

"Cece Drake."

Charlotte flinched as she looked up to see Mona standing at the edge of her table.

"Sorry… Charlotte," Mona looked sincerely apologetic as she sat down, "I didn't mean to offend."

"It's fine," Charlotte shrugged, "You look…well."

"Have we exhausted the niceties now?" Mona rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Charlotte nodded, "You tried to see me in hospital."

"I did," Mona agreed, "They said they wouldn't let me in because of our… history but I wasn't sure if you just didn't want to see me."

"Oh!" Charlotte exclaimed, "No. I didn't even know you'd been there until later on. Though I was surprised you'd want to see me. Why did you want to see me?"

Mona smiled, "I guess it was probably better at that time that we didn't speak. I would have probably given you a hard time."

"I would have deserved it," Charlotte said matter or factly, "Hang on. So that's not why you're here now?"

"I spent a long time being angry at you. At Alison. At pretty much everyone at that school. I guess time away from Rosewood allowed me to put a lot of that stuff in the past," Mona explained, "I thought about how you had manipulated me for your little game with the girls. I could have said no at any time. I could have backed out. But I didn't. Because I liked the game too."

"You weren't well," Charlotte said quietly.

"Neither were you," Mona shot back, raised eyebrows, "What I'm saying is I forgive you."

Charlotte blinked, "You do?"

"You're surprised," Mona noted, "A lot changes in five years, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah. I'm starting to learn that."

"I bet," Mona said, "A week out of hospital and a new A pops up."

Charlotte tensed, "Do you know anything about that?"

Mona shook her head, "Not a thing. But assuming it's not you… and it's not me… well, I'm just saying that there aren't many people who can keep up with us intellectually."

"What are you saying?" Charlotte asked, leaning forward.

"I'm saying they're bound to slip up," Mona said smugly, "Have you considered Sara Harvey?"

Charlotte bit her lip, "I thought about it. We were going to try and see if we knew where she was… do you know?"

Mona frowned, "I know she was taken to some hospital up north but I hear she got out a couple of years ago. You obviously haven't spoken to her… right?"

"Not since… that night," Charlotte said, "Why are you here, Mona? Why do you care?"

Mona shrugged, "It's not entirely selfless, Charlotte. If someone is after the girls, or you, or both… they could very well dig things up about me too. There are things I did for you that the law doesn't know about and I don't plan on doing time after all these years."

"Ah," Charlotte chuckled, "I knew it had to be something more."

Mona smirked, "Look, I care about the girls, okay? Hanna and I still speak and I'm not going to let her get hurt again. This stuff belongs in the past and that's where it's going to stay."

"I really am sorry for the way I used you," Charlotte nibbled her lip nervously, "It wasn't right. It was – "

Mona held up a hand, "Save it. I know. I did the same thing, remember? I get it. The girls forgave me. They'll forgive you too. Just give it time."

Charlotte nodded, "Sure, I guess," she said uncertainly, "Do you ever think…"

Mona squinted at her, "About the game?" she guessed.

Charlotte shrugged before nodding.

"Rarely," Mona thought for a moment, "When I stopped playing though, I thought about it a lot. Like you said, it's addictive. But with time… and filling my life with real relationships, those thoughts started to fade."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah. Right. I know. I'm getting there. Ali's been great. I just…want to stay here in Rosewood with her and get on with things. I don't want to get in any more trouble."

Mona had never the blonde so subdued or earnest, "Well, then I guess we've got work to do."

Charlotte frowned, "What did you have in mind?"

"Time to catch… Inferior A. Together. Up for it?" Mona grinned.

Charlotte bit her lip, before smiling, "Use our powers for good, right?"

Mona nodded, "Right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I'm not sure about this," Alison sounded worried.

"You don't trust Mona," Charlotte guessed.

"I don't know," Alison said honestly, "I trust her to stay away. I just don't know if I trust her with you."

"Ali… I was the one who used her, remember?" Charlotte pointed out.

Alison shifted uncomfortably, "I know. I just don't…" she shook her head, "I don't know. I worry about you being back in that familiar game playing kind of situation."

Charlotte nodded, "I know, I get that. But it's using our powers for good."

Alison smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Charlotte grinned, "So it's okay?"

Alison sighed, "Hey, even if I said it wasn't, I'm not the boss of you. You know that, right? You're an adult and you're free to make your decisions."

Charlotte bit her lip as she nodded, "Yeah, I know… but your opinion is important to me."

Alison smiled, "Same to you."

"Well, the phone that's been texting the girls was a disposable," Mona noted, "No surprises there."

Charlotte nodded, "Can you at least get an area estimation?"

Mona smirked, "Already done. It came from Philly…" she watched her laptop intensely, "Right about… there," she pointed to the map on her screen.

"Well, look up Sarah's address," Charlotte said.

Mona looked at her, "As if I haven't already," she said pointedly, "Stop giving me orders."

Charlotte bit her lip, "Sorry," she mumbled.

Alison watched the interaction curiously.

"I'm just kidding," Mona smiled, "I'm as good as this as you, remember?"

"Sure, you're right. So, did you find anything?"

"She's not listed by name," Mona explained, "Nowhere in Pennsylvania anyway. There's a million Harvey's but no way of sifting through them."

"She's probably with her parents, right?" Alison suggested.

Charlotte frowned, "So, dead end."

Mona rolled her eyes, "You're not giving up that easily, are you?"

Charlotte blinked, "Of course not," she thought for a moment, "Do we know what hospital she was staying at?"

Mona thought for a moment, "Yeah," she typed into the computer, "Ha. Interesting."

Charlotte watched her impatiently, "Care to share?"

"The hospital was in the same grid as the phone's signal… within a few blocks by the looks of it," Mona said, "It's not confirmation but I'd say Harvey's worth checking out."

There was a knock at the door. Charlotte stood up and walked over to it.

"Parcel."

Charlotte took the package, turning it over, "Does it say where it's from?" she asked.

The courier shrugged, "No sender."

Charlotte signed and let the courier go before opening the package. She tensed.

"What is it?" Alison walked over to her.

Charlotte handed the parcel to her; two black hoodies with a note. _Game on._

* * *

"I'm not playing," Charlotte said stubbornly as she paced the room.

"It's not playing the game, Charlotte, it's using our powers for good, remember?" Mona pointed out.

"Well, it's starting to feel the same," Charlotte snapped.

"Okay," Alison intervened as the voice of reason, "Why don't we just go to the cops?"

"I don't exactly have the best record with cops," Charlotte bit her lip, turning to Mona, "What do you think?"

Mona was surprised by the question, "I think I like doing things myself… and so do you," she said slowly, "But I think whoever this is is trying to tempt you into going backwards with your recovery and that's the most important thing so… I say," she sighed, "leave it to the cops."

"This A… hasn't done anything to hurt the girls, right?" Charlotte asked Alison, "It's just texts?"

Alison nodded, "So far, yeah. It was just Aria first but they've all started getting them… it's obvious whoever it is has been watching them though."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay. Well… I guess it's them who has to go to the cops, right? Technically Inferior A hasn't actually contacted me. Well, other than the hoodies."

Alison chuckled, "Inferior A? That's what you're calling them?"

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well, it was Mona's idea but I like it."

Mona smiled proudly.

Alison rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to the girls about going to the police. We should probably go in too with that note," she picked it up from the table, "This would have all been so much easier if computers didn't exist," she grumbled looking at the typed note.

Charlotte laughed, "You're such an old soul," she teased.

"Do you mind if I come to the police station too?" Mona asked, "I mean, I'm kind of involved right. Those hoodies… they were obviously aimed at me and Charlotte."

Alison nodded slowly, "Sure. I'm gonna call Emily."

"Oh yeah," Mona smirked, "I heard you two finally hooked up. Took your sweet time with that one, didn't you Ali?"

Alison smiled, as she shook her head, "Yeah, well… good things come to those who wait."

"So then why'd Emily get you?" Mona shot back jokingly.

"I'll be back," Alison rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"So do you see Emily then?" Mona asked, turning to Charlotte, "That must be… interesting."

Charlotte shrugged, "I've seen her a few times. It was awkward at first but it's getting better. She came and saw me in hospital, at my request so I could…apologise."

"And the others?" Mona asked curiously.

"I haven't spoken to them," Charlotte answered, "Ali said Spencer wants to talk to me but Ali wanted me to settle in first and then…this…"

Mona nodded, "Alison really cares for you."

Charlotte smiled, "We're family."

"You know in a different world we probably would have made good friends," Mona noted, "You know, rather than just psychotic team mates."

"Pretty sure I was the boss, not a team mate," Charlotte joked.

Mona rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Well, maybe we could catch up from time to time… if it's not too much of a trigger," she suggested, a little apprehensively.

Charlotte tilted her head, "It's not. I'm just surprised you would want to voluntarily see me. Like ever."

Mona shrugged, "Everything we did was… intense. But you're one of the only people who kind of… get me. You felt a lot of the same things I felt. You've been through a lot of the same stuff and now you're trying to move on. So am I," she smiled, "Plus nobody else can really keep up with me. Do you know how hard it is to find a decent chess partner?"

Charlotte laughed, "Yeah, I do. Ali sucks at chess."

"Oh, thank you," Alison drawled as she wandered back in, "Emily's on her way over. She's gonna get in contact with the others and we'll all go the police station."

"Together?" Charlotte nibbled her lip.

"Is that okay?" Alison asked.

"Sure, I just…haven't seen everybody since I was let out," Charlotte mumbled.

Alison nodded, "I know. But we're all on the same side this time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Charlotte ran her hands through her hair as she sat down beside her sister.

"Your turn," she mumbled.

Alison quickly squeezed her sisters' hand, "You doing okay?"

Charlotte nodded, "Sure, I just want this to be over."

Alison smiled, "It will be. Soon."

Charlotte returned the smile tiredly as Alison stood up and followed a police officer into a private room. Charlotte closed her eyes, slumping in her chair as she took deep breaths. In through her nose, hold, count, out through her mouth. She still hated police stations. She had to keep trying to convince herself that the police were the good guys.

"Hey."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Spencer standing before her. Her eyes flitted to the rest of the girls; Hanna was standing with Mona whilst Emily and Aria were speaking quietly in a corner.

"Hey," she answered cautiously.

"Mind if I sit?" Spencer asked, nodding towards the empty chair.

Charlotte nodded, "Um, go ahead."

Spencer nodded and sat down.

Charlotte looked at the floor, waiting for the brunette to speak.

"Why are you sitting with me?" Charlotte asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Spencer shrugged, "Because nobody else was," she answered.

"Oh," Charlotte replied.

"I know the texts weren't from you," Spencer said, "So I guess, we're sorta on the same side, now… right?"

Charlotte stared at her for a moment, "Right," she hesitated, "Thanks for believing me."

Spencer nodded, "Ali says you're pretty committed to getting better…" she paused, "When we realised A, you, were a part of Alison's family some of us thought Ali went kinda soft on A. But I know Alison and she knows how to read people… family trait I guess. So I'm tempted to believe her judgment calls even about you. Plus, you're smart enough to know that you're the first one the cops are going to investigate," Spencer shrugged.

"I get that," Charlotte said quietly, "But that didn't mean you had to come sit with me. So thank you," she peeled her eyes off the floor to look the younger woman in the eye, "And I really am sorry. For… everything."

Spencer looked at Charlotte curiously, "I never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I wanted to say it a million times," she said, "But I didn't want to say it and then go back to hurting you," she paused, "That's why I know I can say it now. Because I am never," her voice rose a little, "going back to that."

Spencer squinted, "I'm not scared of you anymore," she realised, "It's like for so long you were this shadowy, unknown… now you're just human. With flaws and insecurities and fears. You don't control me anymore."

Charlotte let out a deep breath of relief, her lips curling up slightly, "Thank you."

* * *

 _Call off the cops or I'll leave your sister for you to bury. Just like I did your mother._

"Charlotte, what is it?" Alison called.

Charlotte walked in throwing a few envelopes down, holding the note in her shaking hands.

"She…killed mom," Charlotte whispered.

Alison's head snapped up and she saw her sisters' paling face.

"What are you talking about?" Alison walked over to her sister, trying to take the note from Charlotte's hands but the older woman quickly pulled away, "Hey, show me."

Charlotte shook her head, "No, it's nothing," she whispered before she turned away.

"Hey," Alison tried to grab her arm but her sister shook her off.

Charlotte walked to her room and shut the door.

"Charlotte," Alison tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge, "Hey, it's okay. Open the door and we can talk."

"No, we can't," Charlotte's quiet voice barely sounded through the door.

"Why not?" Alison asked gently, "Whatever the note says, we'll face it together."

A sob made it's way through the door.

"Come on, sis," Alison persisted softly, "Please."

Charlotte wiped her eyes before she opened the door, falling into her sisters' arms as she sobbed.

"I can't lose you too," she cried.

"Hey, you won't," Alison said, running a soothing hand through Charlotte's hair, "Show me the note, okay?"

Charlotte hesitated before handing over the note, "Ali, they killed mom," she whispered shakily.

Alison's eyes widened as she read the note, "Charlotte, we're not going to give in to this. Okay?"

Charlotte pulled her little sister close, "I'm not losing you," her tears were all dried up.

* * *

"So this A killed Mrs D?" Hanna's jaw dropped.

Emily nodded, "Yeah."

"How's Ali?" Spencer asked.

Emily shrugged wordlessly, "She's… I don't know…"

"So it's not about us," Aria realised, "It's still about Charlotte."

"Or Ali," Spencer pointed.

"Or both," Emily said.

"How's Charlotte?" Spencer asked, earning a sideways glance from Aria.

Emily hesitated, "Not good," she said quietly, "She's terrified of losing Ali. I really don't think she'd cope…"

Spencer touched her friends' hand, "We'll get this figured out. Ali's going to be fine."

Emily attempted a smile, "Thanks, Spence."

* * *

"Mona. Mona, open up."

The door swung open.

"Jeez, quiet down would you? What's up?" Mona asked.

"Have you got any leads? Anything?" Charlotte pushed her way in.

Mona frowned as she stepped aside, "What are you talking about? I thought we were leaving it to the cops."

"The cops?" Charlotte growled, "The cops don't know anything. You know that."

Mona watched the frazzled woman before her pace.

"What's happened?" she asked, "Does Ali know you're here?"

Charlotte ground her teeth, "A killed my mum and threatened Ali. So we need to find her. Now."

Mona looked worried, "Okay…hey, I get you're upset but would you sit down?"

"No," Charlotte snapped, "I don't want to sit down. I just want you to get on your stupid computer and track this bitch down."

"Okay," Mona spoke slowly, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I can't use the computer," Charlotte spoke frustratingly, "And besides my head is all…" she gestured with her hands, "I can't think. I need you to – "

"Alright, alright," Mona reached for Charlotte's hands, "It's okay. Sorry to ask this but…are you taking your meds?"

Charlotte growled, "Yes I'm taking my stupid meds. I just need to know who killed my mom."

"And then?"

Charlotte stopped pacing, "And then I'm going to kill them."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Where's Charlotte?" Emily asked her girlfriend.

Alison frowned, "She went for a walk… a while ago. I thought she'd be back by now," she looked at the clock worriedly, "Why? What is it?"

"The police called," Emily said, "It's Sara. She's…dead."

Alison's eyebrows shot up, "She's dead?" she echoed, "How? What…"

Emily shrugged, "I didn't get all the details but accidental drowning they're saying."

"Wow," Alison blinked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Emily sighed, "I hadn't spoken to her in years, Ali."

"No… but you did care about her once," Alison said slowly, "It's okay to feel something."

Emily bit her lip, "I don't really know what I feel."

* * *

"Well?" Charlotte probed.

"This isn't going to go any faster with you asking me every five seconds," Mona retorted, "Do you want a drink?"

"A drink? No," Charlotte shook her head.

"Okay, well I need water," Mona claimed as she left the room, pulling out her phone and dialling, "Hey, it's Mona. Charlotte's here and she's… pretty scattered. Demanding I find out who A is, something about this A killed your mom…"

"She's there?" Alison sounded relieved, "Okay. We heard from the cops. Sara's…dead."

Mona looked back towards the lounge where Charlotte was frantically punching the keys of the computer.

"I guess that counts her out then," Mona replied.

"Have you managed to find anything?" Alison asked.

"No, but it's sort of hard with your sister breathing down my neck and asking for updates every thirty seconds. She's sort of intense," Mona answered.

Alison nodded, "Yeah, I know. Can you give her the phone?"

"Sure… I'll be able to work way better if you can get her out of my hair. She's really no help when she's like this."

Alison sighed, "I know. I'll talk her into coming home, okay?"

"I thought we were leaving this to the cops," Alison questioned, "And then you're at Mona's trying to track down A without even letting me know."

Charlotte hung her head, "Ali… this A threatened your life. Killed our mom. I don't trust the cops to protect you. They never did before. I can't lose you again."

Alison's eyes softened, "You're right," she agreed softly, "The cops haven't exactly proven themselves… but you need to tell me what you're doing. Don't cut me out of this."

Charlotte bit her tongue as she nodded.

"The cops did call this afternoon," Alison hesitated, "It's not Sara Harvey."

Charlotte frowned, "How do they know? Are they sure? Do we trust – "

"Charlotte," Alison interrupted, "She's dead."

Charlotte stopped, "Oh."

Alison watched her closely, "Are you okay?"

"We weren't exactly… friends," Charlotte shrugged, "But I don't know… it's sort of surreal. I did spend a lot of time with her," she stopped suddenly, "How's Emily?"

Alison smiled faintly, "Much the same as you. Conflicted as to how to feel."

Charlotte nodded, "How did she die anyway? Was it murder? Did Inferior A kill her?"

"Well, the story is it was accidental drowning," Alison explained.

Charlotte squinted, "But you don't believe that," she observed.

"I don't know," Alison answered truthfully, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Sorry I didn't tell you where I was going," Charlotte blurted suddenly, "I just got so mad and scared and my mind went so fast and I needed Mona's help. She's so good at finding people and I was worried – "

"Hey," Alison placed a hand on her sisters' elbow, "It's alright. I mean, it's not. You need to let me know where you're going but I know why you did it. Mona said you were pretty worked up… " Alison watched Charlotte closely.

Charlotte bit her lip, "I'm taking my meds. You know that."

"I know," Alison nodded, "It doesn't mean you can't have episodes though. How are you feeling now?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I'm fine. I'm tired but fine."

"Good," Alison smiled, "Hey, we are going to find this person and get justice for mom, I promise."

"Justice," Charlotte nodded.

* * *

Alison awoke with a groan as her phone sounded. She rolled over and hit answer.

"Hello?" she said sleepily, looking at the clock; it was barely 5.30 in the morning.

"Ali, you need to get all the girls to my place."

Alison sat up a little, "Mona? What's going on? Have you been up all night?"

"Ali, I think I might know who Inferior A is. And it's going to blow your mind."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Do you see it?" Mona asked.

Alison, Charlotte and the girls were gathered around her laptop. They each surveyed the photo of the screen carefully.

"What's that?" Spencer pointed out, "Is that a person?"

Mona smiled, "It is," she clicked a few button, zooming in and clearing up the image.

"No way," Alison shook her head, "That's not possible. It's doctored, right?"

Mona rolled her eyes, "I thought you might say that," she clicked into another photo… and another, "Seemed she likes to photo bomb her family's photos… I guess she was always watching."

"Did you know?" Aria turned to Charlotte, "How could you not know?"

Charlotte was still staring at the screen, "How would I know? I never saw this girl visit Bethany," she shook her head, "I don't… so did you kill Bethany or… her sister?"

"I don't think they're just sisters," Alison said slowly, "Doesn't anyone else think they look more like twins? I mean, other than that scar on her face?"

"Ding, ding, that would make sense," Mona looked proud of her work for a moment before paling, "I mean, wasn't Bethany after your mom anyway? It would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I thought she was going to hurt mom that night…" Charlotte nibbled her lip, looking at Alison as she remembered that night, "She's… insane. And I know how that sounds coming from me, but I saw her push Mrs Cavanagh off the roof of a building for no reason at all."

Spencer realised it first, "That's why she's after you… You're the only one who knows that, right? You're the only one she needs to get out of the way before she can tell her family she's alive and go back to some kind of life."

"Hang on, so we're assuming Mona killed Bethany's twin?" Hanna frowned, "Couldn't it be this twin trying to get her own revenge?"

"It could be," Mona agreed, "Insanity clearly runs in the family."

"So what now?" Spencer asked.

There was a knock on the door. Mona hopped up to answer it.

"I know it's not exactly A style, but you were all gathered in one space so conveniently… figuring things out. It just seemed like the perfect opportunity," the girl before her had a wicked smile on her face and a gun in her hand.

* * *

"Charles, long time, no see. You look a little… different."

Charlotte stood in front of Alison protectively, "Bethany," she said coldly, "How the hell…"

Bethany shrugged, "You were close but even two A's couldn't quite figure out the whole story," she drawled, "You see, Mona, you did hit me. Then you ran, thinking I was dead. Then…" her eyes flicked to Spencer, "Spencer's sister was digging a hole… when my own dear sister, who'd clearly been following me, appeared. You should have seen Melissa's face," she chuckled, "I think she thought she was seeing a ghost. She ran too. Courtney, my loving twin sister, knew I'd escaped. She'd even guessed where I'd go… but I couldn't have her turning me in. At least three of you know how shitty that hospital is."

"Oh my god," Charlotte said with disgust, "You killed your own sister."

Bethany smirked, "You can't really get on your high horse, now, can you? I needed her out of the way. There was no way I could compete with the perfect twin," she paused, "Well, almost perfect. I did give her that lovely scar."

"You killed my mom," Charlotte stepped forward.

Bethany lifted her gun, "I did," she agreed with a smile, "It was so easy but so satisfying. She never should have gone near my dad. We didn't need her. But I was the only one who could see her for what she was. A stupid slut."

Charlotte growled, stepping forward again but feeling Alison's hand on her arm.

"Now I just need you lot out of the way and I can return to my family. Innocent."

"That's the last thing you are," Charlotte argued, fists clenched.

Bethany rolled her eyes, "Right back at you. You got your family back, Charlotte… why can't I have mine?"

Charlotte ground her teeth, "I didn't get my family back," she said through gritted teeth, "I didn't get my mom. Because you killed her. You took her away from me."

"You used to speak about that woman like she was a saint," Bethany spat, "She cheated on your dad, Charlotte. She locked you up in a hospital. Kept you from your family. She told your dad you were dead because she was ashamed – "

Charlotte's fist connected with Bethany's cheek. Hard. Hard enough for the gun to leave her hand and spill out on the floor. Charlotte pushed her against the wall roughly, holding her there.

"You took away the only person who knew me for me," she growled, "The only person who loved me."

Quickly, Charlotte scrambled for the gun and turned the safety off, aiming it at Bethany. She felt Alison's hands try to pull her back.

"Charlotte, don't," Alison pleaded.

"You said we'd get justice Ali," Charlotte said monotonously, "This is justice."

"No, no, this isn't what we meant – "

"It's what I meant," Charlotte cut in, "She killed mom, Ali. She has to pay."

"You're right," Alison said, "But not like this."

"She deserves – "

"I know," Alison said loudly, still trying to pull her sister away from Bethany, "She does. But if you kill her, she'll just be dead. Gone. Nothing. You'll be locked away again. And I'll be without my big sister again. So yeah, she deserves to die. But we deserve to be together, don't we?"

Charlotte's eyes blinked rapidly, her resolve weakening, "Ali, I'll always love you but mom…"

"Come on. Mom wouldn't want this, Charlotte," Alison pleaded, "She wanted what was best for you. Think about it. What if she was here? What would she say?"

Charlotte shook her head, looking at Alison then hearing a faint whisper, to the corner of the room. She took a step back as she saw a ghostly image of her mom.

 _"Charlotte, honey, don't do this," her mom stepped forward, "I'm so proud of you. You've come so far. Your sister needs you."_

 _Charlotte's eyes clouded over._

 _"I love you, Charlotte," her mom was directly in front of her now, raising a hand to her daughters' cheek, "I know you'll do the right thing."_

Charlotte watched her mothers' image fade and stumbled backwards, the gun still half raised in her hand. She lowered her arm as she blinked back tears. She sighed heavily, looking to Alison. Alison wiped a tear from her sisters' cheek.

It was in that moment that Bethany moved. She ducked slightly, snatching the gun from a limp hand. Charlotte spun around but was shoved aside by a strong hand. When she looked up, Bethany had the gun aimed at Alison, her finger hovering over the trigger, ready to squeeze.

"Ali," Charlotte whispered, "No."

Bethany shot her a cruel smile, "I'll let you bury her," she winked.

At the same time as the gun sounded loudly, Charlotte launched herself in front of her little sister. She stumbled backwards into Alison as her eyes widened and pain flooded her stomach before radiating to her entire body.

Alison gasped as she caught her sister in her arms, noting the blood spilling out from under her shirt.

"Charlotte, no," she screamed, holding a hand over her sisters' wound, "Call an ambulance. Hurry."

Charlotte's breathing was laboured.

"I love you, Ali," she whimpered, her eyes fluttering.

"No," Alison cried, "You're going to be okay. It's alright. You're going to be fine. Hold on for me, okay?"

Charlotte smiled, "Okay," she whispered as her eyes drooped closed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emily threw herself at a triumphant but distracted Bethany from the side, taking her to the ground hard. She slammed the hand holding the gun to the floor over and over until Bethany was forced to let go. Emily quickly knocked the gun away, letting one of the others pick it up.

Mona held the gun whilst Hanna held a phone to her ear.

When sirens began to ring, Bethany tried to shove Emily off her but the brunette was stronger.

"You're not going anywhere," Emily growled.

Tears spilt down Alison's face.

Spencer was crouched down beside them, holding a blood-soaked towel to the wound on Charlotte's torso.

"Is-is she going to be okay?" Aria asked shakily.

Spencer's eyes flitted to Alison, "She's going to be fine," she tried to sound confident, "It hasn't hit any main arteries as far as I can tell. It's not in an overly dangerous area. She'll be okay."

Aria wrapped her arms around a crying Alison as the sirens grew louder.

* * *

 _Charlotte's eyes fluttered open to a bright room. She blinked rapidly as she sat up, pain free. She touched her stomach where she'd been shot but the skin was perfectly smooth. She frowned, confused._

 _"Charlotte."_

 _Her head snapped up and her face broke into a smile, "Mom!"_

 _Her mom smiled at her, catching her daughter as she ran to wrap her arms around her._

 _"I'm so sorry, mom," Charlotte sobbed into her mom's shoulder, "For hurting Ali, for being a bad daughter, for hurting everyone. For everything. I'm so sorry," she choked._

 _"I know," her mom whispered, "But you were never a bad daughter, honey. I should have been a better mother. I'm sorry. I love you."_

 _"I thought you hated me," Charlotte mumbled._

 _Her mom cupped her daughters' face in her hands, "I could never hate you."_

 _"I miss you every day," Charlotte sniffed._

 _"I know but Charlotte, you have to go back," her mom spoke firmly._

 _"Back?" Charlotte looked confused._

 _Her mom smiled, "Back. Back to your life. Back to Alison."_

 _Charlotte's eyes widened, "But I want to stay with you," she barely whispered._

 _"No, honey, it's not your time," her mom's voice was firm but gentle, "You have so much more to do. So much love to give."_

 _Charlotte's eyes crinkled as she battled her own mind._

 _"Ali just got her big sister back," her mom whispered, "Go back to her."_

 _"What about you?" Charlotte's voice shook._

 _Her mom smiled, "I'll always be here," she promised, "I will see you again, I promise you that. I love you Charlie and I always will."_

* * *

"I can't believe she… why… I can't…"

Emily squeezed her girlfriends' hands, "Because she loves you," she said quietly.

Alison nodded, somewhat numbly.

"She's strong, Ali," Spencer spoke with determination, "She'll be alright."

Alison attempted an appreciative smile.

"Do you want a coffee? Something to eat?" Emily asked gently.

Alison shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry."

Emily thought about protesting but decided against it.

Alison stood up as she began pacing, "Is it bad that it's taking so long? Why is it taking so long?"

Thankfully, it was at that moment that a doctor pushed through the doors, approaching the worried group quickly.

"Is she okay?" Alison asked before he had a chance to speak.

He smiled, "The wound was deep and she's lost a lot of blood but she's going to be just fine. She just needs plenty of rest and some pain management for a few weeks but other than that, your sister is going to be alright."

Relief flooded Alison's face, "Thank you," she whispered, "Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping and she may be for a while, but yes you can go in," the doctor showed her the way.

Alison's eyes welled up as she saw her sister laying in the hospital bed. She looked so small, so frail but kind of peaceful as she slept. She approached quietly and kissed Charlotte's cheek. She sat beside Charlotte and took her hand.

"Thank you," Alison whispered, "I love you."

"Mom," Charlotte mumbled in her sleep.

Alison bit her lip, squeezing Charlotte's hand, "Come back to me, sis. Please."

* * *

Emily offered Alison a cup of tea. Alison smiled in thanks, taking it gratefully.

"Can I get you anything else?" Emily asked softly.

Alison shook her head, "No, you've done more than enough," she smiled, "Thank you."

Emily returned the smile, "Of course," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Ali's head.

"Has everybody spoken to the police?" Alison asked, still holding her sisters' hand.

Emily nodded, "Spencer's with them now. Then me… but you take your time. Stay with Charlotte."

"I plan to," Alison answered, "I'm sorry. I haven't even asked – are you okay? The nurses checked over you, right – "

"Hey, I'm fine," Emily squeezed her shoulder, "We're all fine."

"She could have killed us all," Alison whispered.

Emily swallowed hard, "Charlotte didn't just save your life, Ali. She saved us all."

"She's pretty amazing," Alison whispered, "She's a hero."

There was a light cough and a murmur.

"Don't be so dramatic, Ali."

Alison's head snapped to her sister, a smile breaking out on her face, "You're awake!" she squeezed her hand, "Are you okay? Stupid question. Why did you do that, Charlotte? I would hit you if you weren't already in pain. But Charlotte, why – "

"Because I love you, duh," Charlotte smiled.

Alison smiled a watery smile in return, "I love you too," she said softly, "Can I hug you?"

Charlotte grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

She flinched a little as Alison hugged her gently. She rest her head on her little sisters' shoulder.

"Is everyone okay?" Charlotte asked suddenly, "What happened? Did Bethany – "

Alison pulled back, "Everybody's fine. Em went all her kung fu on Bethany and the cops took her in. It's over."

Charlotte grinned at Emily, "Thanks for protecting everyone."

Emily laughed, "I'm not the one that took a bullet… thank you. I'm going to give you guys some time alone," she smiled before leaving the room.

"You scared me," Alison whispered, "I thought…"

"Sorry," Charlotte mumbled.

Alison chuckled, "Don't be sorry. You saved my life," she paused, "You were mumbling a little in your sleep."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I was dreaming, I guess."

"About mom," Alison said quietly.

Charlotte met her gaze and nodded, "She told me to come back to you."

Alison smiled, "She'd be really proud of how far you've come, Charlotte."

Charlotte eyebrows creased as her eyes grew wet, she sniffed as she wiped her eyes, "I'm sleepy, Ali. Can I go back to sleep?"

Alison nodded, "Of course. Rest."

"How much longer do I have to stay here? I hate hospitals," she mumbled as her eyes closed.

"Just a couple of days then we'll go home," Alison whispered, sweeping blonde hair out of her sisters' eyes as she fell into a peaceful slumber, "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you again to anyone still reading this! This story just became even more important to me after today's episode :'( If you have any thoughts/ideas/suggestions feel free to let me know, always enjoy hearing from readers! :) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

"Ali, seriously, I'm fine," Charlotte said, sitting up in her own bed, "Stop fussing!"

Alison crossed her arms, "The doctor said you need rest."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Yeah but I can't just lay in bed all day, it's boring. I'm capable of getting my own meals and you know, leaving my room."

"I'm just trying to take care of you," Alison grumbled, "You did get shot, you know."

Charlotte's eyes softened and she took her sisters' hand, "I know, Ali," she answered quietly, "And I really, really appreciate it. You're amazing. But you know I can't just do nothing… that's when my head starts to lose it."

Alison sighed before smiling, "Okay, you're right. Sorry, I'm being over-zealous. I just…" she bit her lip, "I nearly lost you."

Charlotte nodded, "Ali, I'm really okay," she paused, "Are you?"

Alison looked surprised at the question, "Me?" she blinked rapidly, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked concernedly, "You've been so busy with looking after me. I don't want you to forget about looking after yourself."

Alison hesitated, "I guess it's easier to focus on others sometimes," she shrugged.

Charlotte played with Alison's fingers, "Yeah but you're just as important."

"But I'm not worth your life," Alison blurted, "You could have died. And what for?"

Charlotte looked taken aback, "For you, Ali," she said quietly, "You are worth my life. You're my little sister and you've done so much for me."

Alison bit her tongue for a moment, "I just want you to value your own life as much as you seem to value…mine."

Charlotte's brow furrowed, "Oh."

"I just mean you always put me first. It's nice, I appreciate how much you love me, I just think you should treat yourself with the same respect," Alison explained.

Charlotte's shoulders slumped, "Yeah, okay," she mumbled, "Ali…"

Alison watched her sister closely, "What is it?"

"It's just… if I could have traded places with mom…" Charlotte said sadly.

Alison's eyes widened, "Hey, mom never would have wanted that," she placed her hand over Charlotte's and squeezed, "And I don't know how I would have dealt if you'd died for me."

"It would have been worth it," Charlotte whispered.

Alison smiled sadly, "I'd do the same for you," she sighed, "Just promise to try and put yourself first sometimes, please?"

"I will if you will," Charlotte smiled.

Alison returned the smile, "Deal."

* * *

"Hey, girl."

Charlotte looked up to see Mona approach, "Hey," she smiled tentatively.

Mona sat down, "How's the whole bullet hole in your stomach going?"

"It's fine," Charlotte mumbled, her hand moving automatically to her stomach.

"The pain pills didn't screw you over too much?" Mona asked.

"They weren't as bad as I thought," Charlotte said, "I was worried because they said they can like interact with my meds but it was alright. How's everything with you since the whole…"

"I just hope that was the last A we ever have to deal with," Mona smiled.

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, me too. With all the craziness, I don't think I really got to say thank you. For figuring the whole thing out. I know I got a little…intense."

"A little?" Mona quirked an eyebrow before smiling, "It's okay though. It's actually nice to do the right thing from time to time."

Charlotte chuckled, "Yeah, it is."

"Hey, I got offered a new job," Mona said suddenly.

"You did?" Charlotte looked curious, "Where?"

"It's pretty high up actually. In some branch of the FBI, tracking down criminals. I guess I've had some practice," she grinned.

"Whoa, that's really cool," Charlotte smiled, "Congrats, Mona. I thought you were going to do the whole politics thing though?"

Mona shrugged, "Maybe. I just feel like it would be good to spin all the crap I did into something good. Plus, I realised I kind of miss all that."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah…so do I."

Mona frowned, "You still living technology free?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I have this stupid brick of a phone so I can keep contact with Ali and she lets me use her laptop without internet sometimes but that's it. I mean, it's probably a good thing… I don't know if I'd trust myself…"

"Sure," Mona nodded, "But eventually, you're going to have to get used to living with those every day things."

Charlotte shifted a little in her seat, "Yeah. I just get scared… of going back to old habits."

"Just remind yourself if you did that, you'd lose everything you've built over the last few months," Mona offered, "You'd lose Ali."

Charlotte sighed, "I can't lose Ali," she murmured.

"Then you can't go backwards," Mona made it sound so simple, "And I guess… be honest. You and Ali seem super close. So if you do start thinking of the game, tell her. Let her help you."

"She's always helping me," Charlotte grumbled, "Just once, I'd like to return the favour."

Mona laughed before leaning forward, "Charlotte, you just took a bullet for her. You can't do much more than that."

* * *

Charlotte noted the quietness of her sister as they ate breakfast across from one another. Usually, Alison was chatty and Charlotte was the quiet one. She took a little while to wake up sometimes. Alison's eyes were sort of glazed over. Charlotte studied her for a few moments before speaking.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Alison looked at her, "Uh-huh."

Charlotte frowned, "No you're not. What's wrong?"

Alison shrugged, "Honestly… Emily and I aren't getting on so well."

Charlotte was surprised, "You're not? Did something happen?"

"Not really," Alison frowned, "It's just hard when she's always away. It's like she has this whole other life…"

Charlotte bit her lip, "Long distance must suck," she acknowledged.

Alison shrugged, "It's just with her job up there and mine down here…"

"Ali," Charlotte spoke carefully, "If it wasn't for…me, would you want to move up there?"

Alison smiled, "Charlotte, it's not just you that I stay in Rosewood for. As weird as it is for me to say, I actually like it here now. I love my job. I kind of missed out on the high school experience, so it's really nice being back there. Plus I'm only a couple of years out of college, I'd be stupid to quit this job so soon. Plus it keeps me close to mom. To you. I'm not ready to move away from all that."

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded, "I like it here too," she smiled, "Maybe you could go visit Emily up there instead of her always coming down here."

Alison shook her head, "No, I couldn't do that."

Charlotte sighed, "I'd be okay, Ali," she leant forward, "You can't look after me all the time."

"I just don't think we're quite at that point yet," Alison said carefully.

"Yeah, I guess," Charlotte mumbled, "Can I do anything?"

"It's alright," Alison smiled, "I've got some marking to do this morning but how about we go catch a movie later?"

* * *

Charlotte stood at the door to her parents' room for the umpteenth time since she'd moved in. She hadn't been into her mothers' room since she was eight years old.

 _"Mommy, mommy," Charles pulled at his mothers' blanket._

 _Jessica woke up, quickly sitting up and turning the lamp on, "Did you have another bad dream?"_

 _Charles nodded, his cheeks tear streaked as he held his favourite teddy bear close._

 _Jessica smiled and let the young boy crawl in beside her._

 _Charlie sniffled, "I don't like sleeping," he whispered, "I see scary things."_

 _"It's okay, Charlie," she held him close, "It's just a dream. Mommy's here now," she smiled._

It looked different. Still. Neat. Unlived in. She took a few tentative steps in, leaving the door ajar. She walked over to the bed and pulled a pillow to her chest. Then she walked over to the dresser. Her mom's perfumes were still lined up. Some of her jewellery too. Some she recognised, some she didn't.

She opened the wardrobe. Her dad's clothes were all gone. A few pieces of her mothers' still hung up. She swept her hand over them wistfully. She'd missed so much. With a sigh, she circled back to the bed and lay down, curling up like she used to as a child. Well, almost except but for the absence of her mom.

She swore she could smell her mom's scent in the sheets. The same feel of the firm but not too firm mattress beneath her. She sighed. As if it would be the same sheets, the same mattress… but she could close her eyes and pretend.

 _"Do you want to feel the baby? She was kicking earlier, maybe she will again."_

 _Charlie's eyes widened and he nodded, "Why does she kick you?" he wondered, "Does it hurt?"_

 _"It doesn't hurt, it just feels a bit like butterflies in your tummy," Jessica took his small hand and placed it on her stomach, "She just likes to move around sometimes."_

 _"Did I do that too?" Charlie asked, tilting his head._

 _"Yes, you did. Jason did too but not as much as you and your sister."_

 _Charlie squeaked, "I felt something! Is that the baby?"_

 _Jessica chuckled, "That's your little sister, Charlie."_

 _The little boy's eyes shone, "When do I get to meet her?"_

 _"Soon," Jessica promised._

 _"Jason doesn't like when I try to look after him. But big brothers are meant to look after their little sisters, right?"_

 _Jessica smiled, "Sisters' are different, Charlie. I'm sure she'll love you very much."_

* * *

Alison rubbed her eyes, putting her pencil down. That was enough marking for today, she could drown herself in these essays' if she wasn't careful. She flicked the paper to the movies page, perusing it quickly. She stood up and went to find her sister.

She stopped, noticing the door to her parents' room slightly open. Alison had seen her sister hesitating at the door several times since she'd moved in. She moved to the door and looked in. Charlotte was curled up on the bed, holding a pillow close to her chest.

At first, it had been hard for Ali to understand Charlotte's relationship with her mother. It was so different than her own. Ali had always known her mom to be distant and measured. Alison knew her mom had loved her. It just hadn't been expressed in quite the same way as it had been with Charlotte.

Alison hadn't known this gentle, affectionate mom that Charlotte spoke about. It was kind of nice to know her mom had been like that once. She figured maybe, after everything that had happened with Charles, it had been easier for her mom to distance herself from her kids. Maybe she was just scared of getting hurt again. Still, Alison couldn't help feeling a hint of jealousy from time to time. Then she remembered everything Charlotte had been through.

"Ali?"

Alison snapped back to reality to see her sister sitting up slowly and looking at her, "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Charlotte shrugged, "It's alright, I was just snoozing really."

Alison smiled, "Are you okay? I know you've been apprehensive about coming in here…"

Charlotte bit her lip, "It's kind of nice. I like anything that makes me feel closer to mom."

"Yeah… I never knew what to do with it… It's not like I'm short on space in this house so I just … left it," Alison moved into the room slowly, "I haven't been in here for years," she murmured.

"I'm glad you left it," Charlotte smiled, "Um, do you think it's okay if I sleep in here sometimes?"

Alison's eyes softened, "Sure, yeah, of course. And hey, you take anything you like from this room, okay? I already took this ring," she fiddled with it on her finger, "but if you want it - "

"Hey, no," Charlotte shook her head, "She was your mom too, Ali."

"Yeah but we weren't close like you guys," Alison said.

Charlotte sighed, "She loved you though. I wish we could have all been a family… that she could have seen how good you are to me."

Alison smiled, "I wish that too. I wish I'd known her the way you did. I think she just got scared to get close to me or Jason…. Scared she'd get hurt again."

Charlotte growled, "If dad hadn't…" she shook her head, "There's no use thinking like that, I know. Are you finished your marking?"

Alison groaned, "No, but I'm done for today," she smiled, holding up the paper, "What kind of movie you in the mood for?"

Charlotte took the paper, "Horror!"

Alison laughed, "What a surprise," she rolled her eyes, "You pick something while I get ready."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Two chapters in one because I really thought I'd already updated this! Sorry guys!**

"That's not fair, you know I have my reasons for staying in Rosewood," Alison sighed in frustration.

Emily uncrossed her arms, "Charlotte," she sighed, "I know."

"It's not just Charlotte," Alison sat down on the couch tiredly "I don't want to fight anymore."

Emily sat beside her, "Neither do I," she shook her head, "I just miss you."

"I miss you too," Alison took Emily's hand in her own, "I love you, Em."

Emily smiled, "I love you too. That's why I miss you so much."

"You know you're just as important to me as Charlotte, right?" Alison asked.

Emily gave Alison a look, "Ali… she's your family."

"And you're the love of my life," Alison said firmly, "I just need to figure out how to make this work."

" _We_ need to figure out how to make this work," Emily echoed.

* * *

Charlotte bit her lip as she listened to her sister and her girlfriend fight. She couldn't help feeling guilty. Alison always insisted that she wasn't the only reason she stayed in Rosewood. Charlotte knew it was true. Sometimes she knew. Sometimes the guilt overtook her. She didn't want to ruin her sisters' life more than she already had. Emily made Ali happy. And they were falling apart and she couldn't do anything. Or could she?

* * *

"So, um, before you go away and all, I kind of need a favour," Charlotte nibbled her lip.

"A favour, huh? You know our favours in the past…" Mona raised her eyebrows, albeit a small smile on her lips.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "No, nothing like that," she said slowly, "It's just Ali and Emily haven't had much time together, like alone, lately. I mean, Ali barely lets me out of her sight… but Emily's down for a few days visiting her mom. I just thought it might be nice if they could have a night to themselves," she sighed, "Without me around."

Mona nodded, "You need a babysitter."

Charlotte glared at her, "I do not need a babysitter," she growled, "I just know Ali would be more comfortable knowing I wasn't alone."

Mona shrugged, "Sure, we can hang out at my place. You can stay over if you want to give them the night."

Charlotte's face lit up, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Sure," Mona smiled, "Give us a chance to hang out before I go away, right?"

Charlotte's face fell, "Yeah."

Mona looked at the older woman curiously, "What? You're not going to miss me, are you?" she teased.

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, "Maybe a little."

* * *

"Whoa, where are you off to?" Alison frowned, bumping into Charlotte at the front door as she and Emily came in and Charlotte headed out.

"Oh! You're not meant to be here yet," Charlotte looked at her watch.

Alison suddenly looked worried, "Charlotte, where are you going?"

Charlotte ran a hand through her hair, "Um, I'm going to hang out at Mona's today… and tonight."

Alison looked at the overnight bag on her sisters' shoulder, "What's going on? You're acting… different."

Charlotte read the worry in Ali's eyes, "Oh, don't worry! It's nothing bad, I swear! It's just…"

"Just?" Alison echoed.

Charlotte sighed, "It was meant to be a surprise," she grumbled, "It's just I know you guys don't get much alone time and Emily's only here for a few days so I…" she sighed, pushing the door open and leading the two girls inside through to the dining room where she had a candle lit dinner set up.

"Oh!" Alison exclaimed, "This is beautiful. Charlotte, you didn't have to…" she hugged her sister, "Thank you," she whispered.

Emily blinked in surprise, "Wow… thank you. Really."

Charlotte grinned, "And now I will disappear! Mona says I can stay there tonight so you have all night to…" she stopped, "I mean, all night to like be alone."

Emily and Alison smiled.

"You'll be okay? Are you sure?" Alison put her hands on Charlotte's shoulder.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine," she insisted, "Just for one night, don't worry about me, okay?"

Alison smiled, "Okay. Thank you. This is really sweet."

Charlotte smiled, "Okay! Have a good night."

Alison caught Charlotte's arm one last time, "Call if you need to."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out," Charlotte smiled.

Mona shrugged, "No worries. Nice to be involved in a scheme that's not so…"

"Crazy," Charlotte guessed.

"Something like that," Mona smiled, hesitating, "Do you still think about it… the game?"

Charlotte squinted her eyes in thought, "I haven't for a while," she replied honestly, "Sometimes my therapist brings it up though and then I think about it. It's kind of annoying."

"Yeah, I remember," Mona rolled her eyes, "You should just tell her though. If you think about it, you'll tell her. Then she doesn't have to bring it up all the time."

"I'll try that," Charlotte smiled gratefully, "So, um, have you spoken to the girls lately?"

Mona hesitated, "I caught up with Hanna the other day," she shrugged, "I don't really keep in contact with the others."

"Oh," Charlotte nodded quietly, "So what's Hanna up to then? Does she keep in touch with the others?"

"She's busy with work," Mona said simply, trying to read her friends' expression.

"They're all still friends, right?" Charlotte pressed, "I mean, Emily doesn't talk about them much – "

"Do you think… maybe there's a reason for that?" Mona asked carefully.

Charlotte bit her lip, "Because my stupid therapist says I'm still fixated on them," she grumbled.

Mona frowned a little, "Yeah… don't you like your therapist?"

"No, I do. She's helped me a lot. She's nice," Charlotte shrugged, "It's just I wonder about them sometimes, that's all. I mean, I pretty much know what's going on with Emily because of Ali… but the others… I just wonder… " she sighed, speaking softly, "I don't like not knowing."

"It takes time – "

"It's been years," Charlotte growled, hitting the couch beside her.

"Hey," Mona spoke gently, "You're doing well. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"How did you get better so quickly?" Charlotte asked, "It's not fair," she said bitterly.

"It wasn't so quickly," Mona explained, "And it was pretty different. We're different. We had different reasons and pasts… "

Charlotte huffed, "I just want to be…"

"Normal?" Mona finished for her, "Come on, you know normal is overrated."

"Maybe," Charlotte muttered.

"If you'd told me I'd ever be voluntarily hanging out with Cece Drake, I'd have laughed in your face," Mona observed, "Even after the whole… reveal, I never thought we'd be like this, like friends."

"Friends," Charlotte echoed.

Mona smiled, "Well, aren't we?"

Charlotte nodded, a smile spreading over her face, "Sure. I just don't think I've ever really had a friend before."

Mona blinked, looking sympathetic, "Well, now you do."

Charlotte's brow furrowed, "But why?"

"Why?" Mona asked, confused.

"Why are you my friend?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head, "After everything…"

"Well, like you've said, you understand me," Mona smiled, "I like hanging out with you, Charlotte. I used to be scared of you but that wasn't really you at all. You were ill. I think this, who you are now, is who you really are. It's nice to see you changing for the better. We've both done things we regret, more intense than most people, and look at me now – "

"Going off to work for the FBI," Charlotte smiled.

Mona grinned, "I was going to say living a fulfilling life, but yeah, that's part of it. And if I can help you do the same, I want to."

Charlotte sighed, "Sometimes I just get tired," she admitted, "It's so hard trying to be good all the time."

"It gets easier," Mona promised, "And it's worth it. Building real relationships with people. Not hiding behind a mask. Not being alone."

Charlotte nodded, "Family," she said quietly.

Mona smiled, "Yeah, family."

Charlotte yawned, "Argh, I'm sorry. I invite myself over and then I'm just blah blah such a downer," she shook her head.

Mona rolled her eyes, "It's cool. That's what friends are for."

"Friends," Charlotte repeated again.

Mona smiled. She'd never thought she'd see the older woman so vulnerable.

"But you're leaving," Charlotte hung her head.

"But you can still call me," Mona said firmly, "Whenever you want. I'll still be down to visit sometimes. We'll still be friends."

Charlotte nibbled her lip, "Okay," she allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

Charlotte pushed through the door quietly, tiptoeing into her house. She made her way into the kitchen, almost colliding with her little sister as she put her bag down.

"You scared me!" Alison hit her sisters' arm gently, "Why are you sneaking around?"

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I wasn't sure if Emily was gone yet."

Alison chuckled, "Yeah, she had to head back. You could have come home earlier, you know. You don't have to hide."

Charlotte nodded, "Sorry. I guess I'm used to it… hiding. I just wanted you to have some alone time."

Alison smiled, "Well, we did, thanks to you," she put her hand on Charlotte's arm, squeezing gently, "You can be so sweet, Charlotte."

Charlotte looked at her sisters' hand on her arm, smiling before grumbling, "Don't spread it around. I have a reputation."

Ali rolled her eyes.

* * *

Charlotte bit her lip as she read her book in the brew. Her eyes squinted at the words. Her headache got worse the more she read. She sighed and placed her book down, taking a sip of her water. She rested her chin in her hand as she observed the café around her. At least she didn't get all the stares she used to when she was first out of the hospital. People had moved onto the next thing pretty quickly really.

Then her eyes, scanning the room again, found the thing she most hated to see. Fear. It wasn't just the way Aria stepped backwards the moment their eyes connected. It was what flickered through her eyes. A long standing fear.

Charlotte broke eye contact and took another sip of her water before sighing. Her fingers curled around the glass tightly. She wasn't the same person anymore. Nobody needed to be scared of her. She'd worked so hard. She stood up.

"You don't need to be scared of me," she said quietly.

Aria shifted uncomfortably, "What you did for Ali…with Bethany was great, okay? I'm glad Ali's okay. And I'm glad you're okay, for Ali's sake. But that doesn't erase all the shit you put us through."

Charlotte nodded, "I know. But I'm not going to hurt you. You don't need to be scared of me, I promise," she pressed.

Aria laughed briefly, bitterly, "You put us through hell," she half whispered aggressively, "You locked us up and played your sick games like it was nothing. Nearly killed us numerous times. Had us arrested. I don't care what Ali see's in you, you'll always be A to me," she turned around and walked out of the café.

Charlotte's fists clenched at her sides, watching the small brunette walk away from her.

* * *

"Hey, how was the brew?"

Alison frowned as her sister walked right past her without answering.

"Charlotte? Hey," Alison followed her to her bedroom but Charlotte closed the door in her face.

Alison tried the handle but there was something blocking the door. She slumped against it with a sigh.

"Charlotte, what happened?" she asked gently.

Charlotte hugged her pillow as she lay on her bed, grinding her teeth to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She shook her head aggressively.

"Okay… you don't have to tell me," Alison tried, "But please just open the door."

Still no answer.

"Charlie, please," Alison pleaded in clueless frustration.

Charlotte growled, letting go of the pillow and standing up, "That's not my name," she growled, pausing briefly before continuing through a choked up throat, "It's A."

* * *

Alison closed her eyes with a sigh.

"You're not A," she said, "Not anymore. Please open the door, honey. I'm worried about you."

She leant her head against the door. She could hear her sister shuffling around as she removed whatever was blocking the door before opening it. Her cheeks were tear streaked and her head hung low.

"Charlotte, what happened?" Alison moved into the doorway so her sister couldn't block her out again.

Charlotte didn't raise her head, "She's right. I can't change. This isn't who I am, Ali. I'm bad. I'm evil. It's all I'm good at. It's all I am."

Alison shook her head, "I don't believe that. Who said that to you?"

"I'm not good, Ali," Charlotte whispered, "I've never been good. I can't be good."

Alison took her sisters' limp hand, "Hey, stop," she spoke gently, "Tell me what happened while you were out. Who said this?"

Charlotte's shoulders rose and fell as she sighed heavily, "It's not her fault. It was Aria. But Ali, she's right."

Alison felt a surge of anger. Then a surge of pity. She couldn't blame Aria, not really. Still, she hated to see her big sister giving up so easily. She put a hand either side of Charlotte's face and lifted it.

"You are not a bad person," Alison said firmly, "You've made mistakes. Big mistakes. But you've come very far and I'm so proud of you. You should be proud of yourself."

Charlotte's eyes filled with tears.

Alison wiped her tears away with her thumbs, "Please believe me, Charlie," she murmured.

Charlotte nodded weakly.

"Aria is still dealing with everything. But that's her battle, okay?" Alison continued, "You've offered to talk to them all, if they so wish, and that's all you can do for now, okay?"

Charlotte pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, nodding again.

"I love you, Ali," she whispered.

Alison smiled, "I love you too."

Charlotte rested her head on Ali's shoulder, "You're just like mom, you know," she whispered.

Alison looked surprised, "Oh? How's that?"

Charlotte sniffed, "Just the way you speak," she mumbled, "And touch my face," she smiled, "It's how she used to comfort me too. It's nice."

Alison smiled, "Really? Hm, maybe I got something from her after all."

"I like when you call me Charlie," Charlotte whispered.

Alison smiled, "You can't believe what other people say about you so quickly," she said softly, "You need to know what you are. Who you are."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I've been so many different people…" she shrugged, "Ali…" her voice quietened, "Did you like Cece more than me? I mean, she was so fun and confident and sure – "

"No," Alison cut in, "Sure, I liked you as Cece. But that was such a different time… I was different then too. Plus, I think there was still always a part of you in whatever disguise you were taking on. I'm just honoured that you're real with me now."

Charlotte smiled a little, "I'm glad I was finally brave enough to tell you."

"You okay now?" Alison asked, "Want to help me make dinner?"

"I'm okay," Charlotte confirmed, "Sure, I'll help!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I combined a shorter chapter with the next one because it was just too short, so it might seem a bit disjointed there! Love to hear your reviews! I'm a fair while ahead in this story so the more comments I get, the quicker I'll update otherwise I just keep writing it for myself haha.**

 **Chapter 17**

Charlotte huffed as she put her book down.

"You still getting headaches?" Alison questioned, glancing up from her own book.

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, it's like every time I want to read I get a stupid headache, it's not fair," she pouted.

Alison smiled, "Maybe you should see an optometrist."

Charlotte glared at her, "I am so not wearing glasses."

Alison rolled her eyes, "But maybe you need them. Lots of people wear glasses – "

"Not me," Charlotte crossed her arms.

"You're such a child sometimes," Alison laughed, "You could always wear contacts."

Charlotte bit her lip, "I tried contacts once," she admitted, "I'm just…not so big on the whole touching my eye thing. It sorta grosses me out."

Alison's eyebrows were raised, "Really? I wouldn't have picked you for being squeamish."

Charlotte shrugged, "Yeah, yeah I know. I probably do need glasses," she put her head in her hands, "I don't want stupid glasses."

"Oh my god," Alison chuckled, "You might not even need them, let's just check. If you do, I promise I'll help you pick some cute ones, okay?"

Charlotte smiled, "You won't let me look like an idiot?"

"Have I ever let you down in the fashion department before?" Alison quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I guess not," Charlotte giggled.

* * *

"I look like a librarian," Charlotte groaned as she tried on another pair of glasses, "Or a teacher."

Alison pretended to look offended, "Hey! What's so bad about looking like a teacher?"

Charlotte chuckled sheepishly, "Oh right. Well, I mean you're the exception, Ali. Duh. You're the teacher all the guys wanna do and – "

"Oh my god," Alison looked around the small shop self -consciously, "They do not. Try these," she shook her head as she handed another pair.

"They so do," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Especially if they know you're with Emily."

"Shut up, you," Alison pushed at her gently and nodded to the glasses, "Try them."

Charlotte tried them on and looked in the mirror, sighing as she did so, "I don't know, Ali."

"I think they look cute!" Alison smiled.

Charlotte looked in the mirror again, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't you know glasses aren't geeky anymore, Charlie? They're totally cute."

Charlotte fixed her little sister with a look, "You're just saying that."

Alison laughed, "Since when are you so self-conscious about your looks anyway?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I know it's silly. I guess it's the Cece in me."

Alison smiled, "It's okay to be superficial sometimes," she led Charlotte back to the mirror, "Look again."

Charlotte looked at her reflection, "I guess they do look kinda cute," she smiled, "I mean, even glasses can't hide my appeal, right?" she winked.

Alison couldn't help laughing, "Exactly."

* * *

"I thought she was doing well, why do you look worried?" Alison asked nervously.

Dr Sullivan smiled, "She is doing very well," she agreed.

"But?" Alison could see there was something more in the doctors' expression.

Dr Sullivan hesitated, "She's very attached to you," she said slowly.

"Well…duh," Alison bit her tongue, "I mean, I'm her sister. She's always been…"

"I worry that she's still fixated on you," Dr Sullivan explained.

Alison blinked, "You're worried she's going to hurt me?" she frowned, "I really don't think…"

"Neither do I," the doctor smiled, "That's not exactly what I mean. I just worry that she's very… dependent on you."

Alison sighed, "Oh. Yeah. I know," she admitted, "But I mean, she's getting better. She goes to the brew on her own sometimes," she offered weakly, sighing again, "I just don't know what to do. She doesn't exactly have any friends... she doesn't like going out much."

Dr Sullivan nodded slowly, "I know. But it's not really fair on you either, Ali. You should be able to go out with your friends too. You look after her all the time. You both need a break."

"I go to work," Alison shrugged.

"I mean, a relaxing break. Time to yourself. So, I thought maybe… group therapy."

Alison bit her lip, "Group therapy… do you think that's a good idea? Do you think it can help her? She doesn't exactly like groups much these days."

"I think it would be good for her to be around people," Dr Sullivan nodded.

Alison sighed, "Okay. Have you spoken to her about this yet?"

"Not yet – "

"I could talk to her about it," Alison suggested.

Dr Sullivan hesitated, "Why don't you let me do that?"

Alison squinted, "Well, okay," she shrugged, "It's just sometimes she responds better…"

"I worry this dependency may not be only one way," Dr Sullivan said carefully.

Alison blinked, "What? I'm not… I don't understand."

"Ali," the doctor spoke softly, "I know you want to take care of her and you have been doing a wonderful job, but she needs to be able to connect with other people. So do you."

Alison grimaced, "Uh-huh. Right."

"I know you're protective – "

"For good reason," Alison cut in firmly.

"I know," Dr Sullivan smiled, "I really think this could be good for her. And you."

"Okay," Alison nodded, "Sure."

* * *

"You're quiet," Charlotte noted as she held the front door open for her sister.

Alison glanced at her, "Am I?" she mumbled absently.

"Yeah," Charlotte frowned, "You haven't even asked me how my session was. You always ask me that."

Alison looked guilty, "I'm sorry," she bit her lip, "How was your session?"

Charlotte was still frowning, "It was fine," she shrugged, "She wants me to try group therapy," she grumbled, "but she already told you that. Right?"

"Right," Alison agreed.

"Because she thinks I'm dependent on you," Charlotte continued, watching her sister closely.

Alison spun around to face her sister, "Did she say that?" she asked sharply, "Charlotte, you're not…" she shook her head.

Charlotte blinked, surprised by Ali's reaction, "Of course I am," she said quietly.

Alison was taken aback, "No, you're not," she said stubbornly.

Charlotte frowned as she sat on the couch next to Alison, "Ali… what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alison lied with a shrug.

"Hey, that's not fair," Charlotte smiled a little, "I'm not allowed to lie to you, remember? Shouldn't that go both ways?"

"Honestly, I'm fine," Alison forced a smile.

Charlotte bit her lip, "I know when you're lying, Ali – "

"Well, you should, you taught me how," Alison snapped, instantly feeling guilty as her sister recoiled, wide eyed.

Charlotte hung her head as she stood up, "I'm going to go to bed," she whispered before walking away.

Alison watched her walk away, cursing herself internally. She hadn't realised how much the therapist's words had gotten to her. She'd thought she was just worried about Charlotte being so dependent. She hadn't realised she even needed to worry about herself. She put her face in her hands, closing her eyes. All she could see was Charlotte's eyes when she'd snapped at her. She ran her fingers through her hair. It wasn't fair to push her sister away. That wasn't how she was going to handle this.

* * *

Charlotte tried to concentrate on her book, but even with her new glasses she couldn't focus. She lay on her back. Alison hadn't spoken to her like that in a long time. She sighed; it wasn't like she didn't deserve it, she thought. She knew Alison was upset about… something. Something her doctor said, Charlotte thought, she just wasn't sure what exactly.

Just as she felt her eyes start to droop, she heard her door creak open. She opened her heavy eyes to see her sister standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, go back to sleep."

Charlotte sat up quickly, "I wasn't sleeping," she said, "Not yet."

Alison nodded and approached the bed, taking a seat.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte," she said quietly, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Charlotte shrugged, "It's okay. It's true."

Alison shook her head, "It's not okay. I wasn't angry with you at all."

Charlotte bit her lip, not sure if she should ask her sister what was wrong again.

"I guess Dr Sullivan hit a nerve," Alison mumbled, "I've been trying so hard to help you and now I'm limiting you. I should have realised, I should have – "

Charlotte threw her arms around her little sister, "Don't be silly," she said, "You've helped me more in the last few years than anyone in my whole life," her voice wavered, "Even mom."

Alison felt tears prick her eyes, "Then why does it make me so nervous to let you go to group therapy? To connect with other people…"

Charlotte thought for a moment, "Because you're worried about me. And maybe you think I'll find someone else to confide in. But even if that ever happens, I'll never find another you, Ali. Never."

Alison cried into the older woman's arms, "I just don't want to ever lose you again."

"You can't. Ever," Charlotte held Ali's face in her hands, "I'm finally with my little sister and nothing is going to change that. I won't let it," she said fiercely, "Trust me."

"I'm being so silly," Alison sniffed.

Charlotte smiled, "We all get scared sometimes."

Alison nodded, "Can I sleep in here tonight?" she whispered.

Charlotte looked surprised; it was usually her going to Ali after a nightmare and even that hadn't been for a long time. It was kind of nice to have her little sister need her. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Charlotte tried not to yawn as she listened to her peers talk. She was bored. She didn't like groups and she didn't like strangers so this pretty much sucked.

"Charlotte, how about you?"

She snapped to attention, "Hm?"

"We were talking about relationships…family, friends…," the organiser explained kindly, "Did you have anything to share?"

Charlotte shrugged.

"Was that your sister who bought you in?" the organised prompted.

Charlotte sighed, thinking about staying quiet but then she remembered she'd promised Ali she'd try.

"It was my sister," she said quietly, "She's… great."

"You two get along then?"

Charlotte bit her lip as she nodded, "Yeah, she's like… my best friend. She's always there for me."

"What about your mom or dad?" one of the other participants asked.

Charlotte blinked, "Mom…well she's… she's not around anymore. But… but when she was here, she was… great."

"Was she supportive?"

Charlotte forced herself not to glare at this inquisitive girl beside her. She shifted in her seat as she thought about the question.

"Sure, she always visited me in hospital…" she bit her tongue, "but things were really complicated…" she finished with a shrug.

* * *

"So it was okay?" Alison asked.

"It was interesting," Charlotte said enigmatically.

Alison smiled, "Okay. Well, interesting is a start."

"How was your day?" Charlotte not so subtly switched the focus off of herself.

"It was good," Alison replied; she'd been surprised that it had been such a relief to have a day away from Charlotte and she still kind of felt guilty about it, "I got a bunch of marking done then Emily and I went shopping. It was nice to reconnect with her."

"That sounds promising!" Charlotte exclaimed, "I'm glad. She's good for you, Ali. I always liked Emily," she smiled before frowning, "That sounds silly," she sighed, "But I did. She cares about you so much."

"Yeah, I guess relationships get rocky sometimes," Alison thought aloud, "But I've never loved anyone the way I love her. It's worth fighting for."

Charlotte nodded, "I think I might go see mom tomorrow," she said suddenly.

Alison looked surprised but smiled, "Sure. Do you want me to come?"

Charlotte's brow furrowed as she thought.

"It's okay, I don't have to come. It's totally up to you," Alison reassured her.

"I have some things I need to say to her…alone," Charlotte said quietly, "Can we talk about it after?"

* * *

Charlotte sat on her knees in front of her mom's grave. Her hands were clasped together tightly as she nibbled her lip.

"Hi, mom," she said quietly, "I got to thinking today… I'm doing group therapy now and someone was saying…" she shook her head, "Anyway, you know…" she sighed, "I really wish you'd stood up to dad. I know it was hard but… I was just little and you left me in that place."

She closed her eyes.

"You told dad I was dead," she whispered, "You didn't handle things well," she paused, "I wish things had been different. I wish you had made different decisions. I wish you had been a bit… stronger. Told dad you didn't care if he accepted me or not… You shouldn't have cut off Jason and Alison either. They needed you. I know you were hurting… but it wasn't fair. Ali likes hearing about our relationship. I think she wishes she could have seen that side of you too." she sighed, "But for all of it… I forgive you. I love you. You did some…questionable things, but you did a lot of good things too. It's just I never acknowledged the bad stuff before."

Charlotte opened her eyes and smiled a little.

"And it's healthy to have a whole picture of a person, not just the bits you want or don't want to see," she recited before chuckling, "I guess therapy is teaching me something. I'm just going to sit here a while, okay? I still miss you, mom."

Charlotte crossed her legs and sat chatting with her mom a while longer, filling her in on the details of her and Ali's lives.

* * *

Charlotte shrugged, "I put her on a pedestal for a really long time. It was just easier than admitting the other side. So I just had to say that to her," she explained.

Alison nodded, "That makes sense…" she hesitated, "Do you really think she can hear you?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yes," she answered quickly, "No matter what's been going on in my life, I could always get in contact with mom. I'm sure she's listening and watching over both of us, Ali. Don't you think so?"

Alison smiled, "I think it's a nice idea. I hope it's true. I do think it's good therapy. And I know it helps you feel connected to mom."

"It does," Charlotte agreed, "I think the group therapy thing… maybe could be helpful after all."

"Maybe?" Alison quirked an eyebrow.

Charlotte shrugged, "I don't know yet," she said pointedly, "But I'm willing to give it a chance."

"Good," Alison grinned, "You look tired though, do you want to go to bed?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, I'm just going to watch some tv first."

Alison paused, "Okay," she agreed, "Well, I'm going to go read a bit before bed, alright?"

Charlotte nodded, "Night."

Alison squeezed her older sisters' shoulder, "Don't stay up too late," she couldn't help saying, "Night, Charlie," she kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you, Ali."

* * *

Charlotte sighed as the phone began to ring and paused her movie, wandering over to the kitchen.

"Hello?" she answered, repeating after a moment of silence, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Silence.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte froze. She blinked and hung up the phone without thinking.

"Hey, who was that?"

Charlotte turned around to see Alison looking at her innocently.

"Uh… it was… dad."

Alison frowned, "It was dad? Are you sure?"

Charlotte nodded, "I'd recognise his stupid, whiny, scratchy voice anywhere," she sat back on the couch, arms crossed.

Alison sat beside her, "You okay?"

Charlotte shrugged, "Fine. Sorry. He obviously didn't ring for me. You should call him back."

Alison hummed, "I don't know. Maybe. I haven't spoken to him in years."

"Sorry," Charlotte muttered.

"Don't be," Alison shook her head, "It's not your fault, Charlotte."

Then a sound rang through the room. It was Alison's cell phone this time.

* * *

Alison hung up. She took a moment for herself before she opened her bedroom door. Her sister wasn't in the lounge where she'd left her. She padded back up the hall and knocked lightly on Charlotte's door before she pushed it open. Alison had learnt quickly that Charlotte only drew her teddy bear close the way she did now, when she was upset or anxious.

"Hey," Ali said softly.

Charlotte looked at her with wide eyes, "What did he want?"

Alison sat beside her on the bed, "He has some business in town next week," she started, "He says he would like to have dinner… with both of us."

Charlotte's brow furrowed as she took that in, "Both of us? Are you sure that's what he said?"

Alison nodded, "I'm sure. But hey, it's totally up to you. If you don't want to see him, you don't have to."

Charlotte frowned, "Ali… the last time I saw dad he was paralysed on the floor… and the time before that… he didn't even say goodbye, he just pulled mom out of Radley as fast as he could and he never visited me."

Alison felt a pang in her chest, "I know," she said quietly, "I can't pretend to know what any of that was like so if you don't want to see him, I'm not going to try and change his mind. If you do, I won't talk you out of that either and I'll be there for you every step."

Charlotte groaned, "But what do you think I should do?"

Alison smiled sadly, "I don't know. It has to be your choice."

"I think I need to think about it a while," Charlotte's voice was soft.

Alison nodded, "Of course. So do I."

"You're going to see him, right?" Charlotte asked.

Alison shrugged, "I guess. Maybe. I don't know."

Charlotte frowned at her sister, "Ali… don't not have a relationship with him just because of me. I don't want you to not like him on my behalf."

Alison rolled her eyes, "I love you, Charlie. I hate what he did to you. To our family."

"But before all that, you had a relationship with him," Charlotte pressed, "And… I really do think that he cares about you. He tried to protect you. He…" she sighed, shaking her head, "I don't know, that's it. I can't defend him. I'm sorry. I tried," she hung her head.

Alison put a hand on her sisters' shoulder, "The fact that you just tried to shows how much you've grown. I'm proud of you. Whatever does or doesn't happen with dad... you're my sister and I love you."

Charlotte smiled, "I love you too, Ali."

"Good, now can I steal a hug from you?"

Charlotte looked at the teddy in her hands and smiled sheepishly, "I'm such a child," she sighed, giving her sister a hug before returning her gaze to her teddy, "It's just… mom wouldn't visit for months sometimes and Teddy was all I had… it's silly."

Alison smiled, "It's not silly. It makes sense. It's one of the few good things you have from your childhood so you treasure it."

Charlotte nodded, "He was the only one I could talk to sometimes and he never judged me. Plus, he's so cute!"

Alison laughed, "He is very cute and very aptly named," she teased.

Charlotte blushed, "Shut up," she giggled, "I was like two when I got him, okay? Plus, you can't say it doesn't suit him."

"That's true," Alison smiled.

"So you don't think it's stupid?" Charlotte went back to feeling self-conscious.

Alison rolled her eyes, "No," she said firmly, "It gives you comfort. Nothing's wrong with that."

Charlotte smiled, "Okay! Good. Because I never want to get rid of him," she admitted, pulling the old teddy to her chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

"After all this time… are you okay?" Emily asked.

Alison shrugged, "It's just weird. I don't really know how to feel."

Emily squeezed her hand, "How long has it been?"

Alison thought for a moment, "The obligatory Christmas cards stopped a couple of years ago, the last time I actually saw him… I don't even remember."

"How's Charlotte doing with it?"

Alison smiled, it still surprised a bit when Emily asked about Charlotte, "Same as me. Confused," she paused, "You're not offering an opinion, I know you have one."

Emily hesitated, "It's your decision, Ali. You just have to do what you feel…"

Alison chuckled.

"What? Is that a lame thing to say?" Emily bit her lip, "It's just – "

"No, not at all," Alison shook her head, "It's just basically what I said to Charlotte when she asked me what I think she should do."

"Oh," Emily laughed lightly, "Great minds think alike," she sighed, "Ali, I think your dad bailed on you at a really shitty time. Even if he didn't want to deal with Charlotte, he could have been there for you. But I guess he went through a lot too… he thought she was dead – "

"Not for a good decade. He left her in Radley for years… he knew she was alive then. He just didn't care," Alison pointed out.

"Yeah," Emily agreed softly, "You're right… It's a really hard situation. Maybe he's changed or maybe he's trying to… I guess the question is whether you want to forgive him."

"Or whether he deserves to be forgiven," Alison added quietly.

Emily nodded, "Whether you want him in your life… "

"And what about Charlotte," Alison murmured, "How can I…." she closed her eyes, "I just really hate him for what he did to her, Em. I mean, what mom did was bad enough but at least she tried to be there for Charlotte in her own, stupid kind of way," she sighed, "Dad didn't even try. Not back then and not when he found out she was alive. Not until now," she opened her eyes, shaking her head, "He never would have told us about her if he didn't have to. I don't have to trust mom, she's gone… but I don't know if I could ever trust anything dad says again."

Emily squeezed her girlfriends' hands, "I don't think there's a right or wrong way to feel about all of this, Ali. You've dealt with all of this so well. It amazes me the way you've evolved…"

Alison smiled, "Thanks, Em," she wrapped her arms around the brunette, "I love you."

Emily rubbed a hand over Ali's back, "I love you too."

* * *

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked up to see the group therapist looking at her. She looked around, noticing that everyone had left.

"Oh," she bit her lip, "I didn't realise, sorry."

"You've been quiet today," the therapist paused, "Something you want to talk about?"

Charlotte shrugged, "Not really."

"Okay," the therapist, Eva, continued to pack her things up.

Silence fell between them.

"My dad called and I haven't seen him in forever and it's complicated and he's going to be in town soon," Charlotte blurted before sighing.

Eva looked at her kindly, "And you don't know if you want to see him?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I hate him," she said quietly, "He put me in hospital because he thought I was weird and he didn't want to deal with my issues. He took me away from my family. He never, ever even visited me. I don't think I can ever forgive him for that."

"You're completely entitled to feel that way," Eva acknowledged, "But maybe that's more reason to see him."

Charlotte frowned, "I don't care if he's changed, he can't erase the past and – "

"No, no, that's not what I mean," Eva cut in quickly, "What I mean is it could really therapeutic for you to tell him how you feel."

"Oh, I don't think I could do that," Charlotte replied immediately.

"Why not?" Eva asked.

Charlotte's eyebrows knitted together, "Because…" she stopped, "Because… he scares me," she said quietly, "Just thinking about him makes my skin crawl. I mean I get angry mostly but… my heart starts to race and I sweat and I just, I don't want to see him," she stood up suddenly.

"Charlotte," Eva spoke calmly, "It's okay. Nobody is going to make you see him. Your sister supports you, doesn't she?"

Charlotte nodded, "Of course she does."

"So it's your choice," Eva confirmed, "All I'm saying is it could help you to say things to him that you've been holding in for a really long time. You would have your sister there for support or you could have someone here sit in if you'd like, but," she added quickly, "it's completely up to you. Nobody's going to force you, Charlotte."

Charlotte played with her fingers and offered a small smile, "Okay. It's just… I don't know," she frowned, "I worry if I were in the same room as him I'd hurt him. Like I did last time," she sighed, "But maybe it would good to say some things to him…"

* * *

Alison walked into the lounge to see Charlotte pacing back and forth. She approached her, putting a hand on her sisters' arm to still her.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," she said gently, "I promise."

Charlotte swallowed down a tight throat, "Okay," she barely whispered.

Alison took Charlotte's hand in her own, "If you want to back out… or you change your mind at any time, just pinch my palm like this," she pinched her sisters' palm gently, "Okay? Then I'll know you want him to leave."

Charlotte smiled, "Alright. A secret code."

Still, Alison wasn't entirely surprised when she couldn't find Charlotte ten minutes before their father was due to arrive. She tried to call to no avail. She sent a text. She picked up her keys to head out the door but it was too late.

"Dad," she breathed, "You're here."

Her dad smiled a tad awkwardly and stepped forward to give his daughter a hug. Alison let him, unsure of how she was meant to feel. She stepped aside and let him in.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Charlotte curled her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth slowly.

"I still don't know what I'm meant to say to him," she whispered, "I wish he was the one who was dead."

She played with the grass around her mothers' grave.

"I'm scared, mom," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

She took a few minutes to calm herself down, closing her eyes.

"Okay," she opened them, "I can't leave Ali to face him alone. I have to be there for her," she was filled with a new determination, "We'll be alright. Because we have each other."

* * *

"So where is…" Kenneth looked around.

"Charlotte?" Alison finished the question, "I'm not sure," she answered honestly, "She was meant to be here but... I guess she got scared."

Kenneth couldn't hide his relief, "Well… then it's just the two of us," he smiled.

"Dad," Alison frowned, "It's been years. You could have come at any point. We haven't exactly moved, you know where we are. Why now?"

"You're my daughter, Ali," Kenneth sounded exasperated, "I needed time to deal with… everything. I still don't know how you live here with…. After everything she did to your friends, to you, to our family," he shook his head, "I don't want to lose you, Alison. You're my daughter."

"You think we didn't need time to heal? You think I just forgave her overnight? We all needed time. It's just that you decided to run off and do it on your own." Alison crossed her arms, "Charlotte is your daughter too."

"I only had one daughter, Alison," Kenneth replied stonily.

Alison threw up her hands, "Why are you even here? You clearly haven't changed."

"I love you, Alison," Kenneth said, "Our family is so broken, I just want a relationship my daughter. Is that so wrong?"

"Only when you think you can pick and choose which daughter you want to talk to," Alison answered coldly.

"Alison," Kenneth spoke softly, "How can you trust her after everything? She's not your family. You weren't raised together. Your whole relationship is built on secrets and lies – "

"How is that any different than our relationship?" Alison gestured between them, "And we weren't raised together because you had her locked up. You never told us about her. How can I ever trust you again? I don't trust… that if things just get too hard with me, you'd just walk away," she shook her head, "You've already proven that anyway. Things got hard and you just left. You didn't just leave Charlotte, you left me. It shouldn't have mattered that I was talking to her, you still could have checked up on me."

"Alison, I was protecting you," Kenneth insisted, "Charles was no good for our family. He was sick and disturbed. He was dangerous with you more than once – "

"She was just a little kid," Alison interrupted loudly, "She wasn't trying to hurt me on purpose, she was trying to look after me. Maybe if she was so dangerous, you shouldn't have left a baby alone with a little kid as babysitter."

"There are so many issues here, Ali – "

"The difference between you and me is that I was willing to work on those issues," Alison said evenly, "And if you think that came easy, you're deluded. I've been through nearly as much therapy as Charlotte to deal with all of this – "

"She had so many chances to tell the truth," Kenneth's voice grew louder, "She lied straight to all of our faces time and time again. That trip to Cape May, pretending to be your friend… she was trying to invade our family – "

"She _is_ our family," Alison snapped, "And I wonder where she learnt lying from. This didn't start with Charlotte, dad. It started with you and mom. You taught her she was a dirty little secret and to hide. Mom coached her to lie. She didn't get raised like us. She didn't get taught right from wrong in the same ways I did. Everything she was taught was distorted and now she's made a real effort to face all that and change."

Kenneth shook his head in disbelief, "I still can't believe you're protecting her. Victimising her. She had me drugged, Ali – "

"She – "

"Stop."

Kenneth and Alison both turned to see Charlotte, fists clenched by her side standing in the doorway.

"It's okay, Ali," Charlotte stepped forward, "You don't have to protect me. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Alison looked at Charlotte. She knew her sister was trying to come off as brave but she only clenched her fists like that to stop herself from shaking.

"I know I've done things wrong and I know I shouldn't have put that drug in your system but I'm mature enough to say I am sorry," Charlotte's voice quavered, "Because it was the wrong thing to do. I didn't handle things right at all. But you're right, I'm not a victim. Not anymore."

Kenneth looked uncomfortable.

"You know I never meant to hurt Ali. You bullied mom into putting me in that place just because you didn't like that I was a little boy who liked to wear dresses. You thought I would embarrass you or ruin your name. I was just a little kid and you locked me away and forgot about me," her voice grew stronger as she spoke, "For months, I would ask mom if you were ever going to come. I actually wanted you to come. I wanted you to love me. And mom was all I had."

Kenneth looked like he had shrunken as he stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"When I came to Cape May with you guys, I thought you were so nice. I thought maybe I could have a second chance. But then it hit me. You weren't being nice to me at all. You were being nice to Cece, some girl you didn't even know. You could be so nice to some stranger, but you couldn't accept your own daughter."

"I only have one daughter," Kenneth said through gritted teeth.

Charlotte nodded, "You sure don't have me," she smiled, "I'm lucky I have Ali. She stayed with me. Even with all the terrible things I did, we managed to work through it. She's my family. Her and mom are my family. That's all I need," she looked at her with a shrug, "You're just some guy I don't even know and I don't want to know."

"You talk about your mother like she was a saint, she – "

Charlotte took a step closer to Kenneth, "Don't even mention her under this roof," she growled.

"This roof is my – "

"No, it's not," Alison cut in, "The house was in mom's name and she left it to her kids. You have no ownership over this place. You know that."

Kenneth nodded slowly, "Then I'll leave."

"I think that's best," Alison replied coolly, "There's nothing left to say here," she looked to her sister for confirmation. Charlotte nodded.

Kenneth's shoulder slumped and he shook his head wordlessly before leaving.

Alison approached her sister and took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Proud of you, sis," she smiled.

Charlotte hugged her, "You too. Are you okay?"

Alison nodded, "I'm actually okay," she realised, "I thought maybe he would have changed his attitude and that's why he wanted to come. But it was like he hadn't even tried to change at all… I guess, in a way that made it easier to let go," she shrugged, "Hey, are you okay? Really?"

Charlotte grinned, "You know what? I am okay. Family is so important but I don't think family is just genetics. It's meaningful relationships. So, really, he was never my family at all. Plus," she continued, "It was really good to say all that to him after so long."

"You did really well," Alison smiled, "Very composed and mature."

"Thank you for standing up for me, Ali," Charlotte said quietly, "I really am so lucky to have you by my side."

"Right back at you," she paused, "Where did you disappear to? Did you go and see mom? What made you come back?"

Charlotte thought for a moment, "I did go see mom," she confirmed, "And I thought even if I was scared… I knew you were nervous too and I couldn't leave my little sister to face him alone. I always think clearer in the cemetery," she smiled.

"You're a good sister," Alison said, "Thank you."

Charlotte's face lit up, "It's okay, Ali. That's what big sisters are for," she rubbed her eyes as she sat down.

Alison sat beside her on the couch, "Are you tired?"

Charlotte nodded, "Venting is tiring work," she smiled lazily.

Alison chuckled, "It is. It can be very emotionally draining. You can nap before dinner if you like."

Charlotte yawned, "I'm okay. I might just snooze a little," she closed her eyes and after a moment she lay out on the couch and put her head in her sisters' lap.

Alison smiled, reaching for the remote and turning the television on quietly so her sister could sleep.

Charlotte opened her eyes and got up suddenly.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alison asked in surprise, "Too loud?"

"I'll be back," Charlotte flitted out of the room.

A moment later, she returned with her teddy bear and crawled back onto the couch. Alison smiled sympathetically; it was times like this she realised that her big sister was really just a big kid. She supposed it was due to missing her childhood. Alison was glad they could be there for each other. Charlotte was right – family was about far more than just genetics. She hadn't had a relationship with her father for years. Jason was come and go. Even with everything that had happened, Charlotte was the one who had shown her the most love.

She kissed her sisters' cheek softly.

"I love you, Charlie."


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Charlotte sat at the computer, typing faster than should be humanly possible, pausing occasionally. She leant her face close to the screen.

"Hey, what you looking at?" Alison asked casually, coming up behind her sister.

Charlotte blinked and look up at her sister, "Youtube!"

Alison smiled, "You need to wear your glasses. You're going to be seeing stars with your eyes so close to the screen."

"I couldn't find them," Charlotte's eyes were fixated on the screen, "My eyes are fine."

Alison bent down to watch the screen, "What are you watching?" she asked, frowning, "Some kind of coding thing?"

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, there's all these new updates since I've been on computers. There's new stuff to learn. I'm watching tutorials."

"Uh-huh," Alison couldn't make sense of the jumble of letters and numbers on the screen, "Do you still need to know how to do all that?" she asked carefully.

Charlotte shrugged, "It's fun, I like it."

Alison bit her lip, "Okay. Just... don't get too deep with it all, okay?"

"Don't you trust me?" Charlotte asked quietly, pulling her stare from the screen.

"Charlotte, it's not that I don't trust you," Alison spoke carefully, "It's just – "

"It's okay," Charlotte said sadly, "I don't know if I trust me either."

Alison took a seat next to her sister, "Why do you say that?" she glanced at the screen, "You haven't…"

"No," Charlotte shook her head, "I haven't done anything I'm not supposed to, I promise."

Alison watched her sister closely, "But you've been tempted," she guessed.

Charlotte nodded, "It's just… I used to get up and turn the computer on and check on… everyone. It was a routine I got so used to. So now, when I haven't been on for so long, it just feels strange not to be checking on… things."

"I suppose it's like re-hardwiring your brain… it takes a while to make new connections," Alison suggested.

Charlotte smiled, "You've been listening to my therapist," she sighed, "I know. Maybe I shouldn't have technology privileges yet, Ali."

Alison looked conflicted, "Charlotte… at some point, you have to get used to everyday living again. You can't cut yourself off forever. You've made so much progress. You do see that, don't you?"

Charlotte's brow furrowed, "I guess," she shrugged uncertainly.

"Charlotte, just look at how far you've come. Look at how you handled dad the other day. You were so calm and mature about the whole thing. I think I yelled more than you did! You used to get so upset… so mad… " she hesitated momentarily, "You haven't asked about the girls in months. You used to all the time."

Charlotte sighed, "That's true… but I still think sometimes…"

"But not as often," Alison pressed, "That's the definition of progress."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "That is not the definition of progress. The definition of progress is – "

"Oh, shush up smarty pants," Alison laughed.

Charlotte smiled sheepishly.

Alison hugged her sister, "You're going to be fine, sis."

"Sure," Charlotte half-smiled, "I'll be okay. I just think I should limit my technology use. I mean, even normal people get addicted to technology, throwing birds or crushing candy or whatever they do."

Alison chuckled, "Well, crushing candy is pretty fun."

Charlotte groaned, "Not you too."

Alison smiled, "But hey, there you go again. Being mature and rational about things."

Charlotte grinned, "Well, I am the older sister."

"Yeah, yeah," Alison rolled her eyes, "I didn't say more mature. Just mature."

"Well, you're an old soul, Ali," Charlotte said, "A beautiful, old soul."

Alison's smile was watery, "Thank you," she wrapped her sister up in another hug, "I love you."

* * *

"You look great!" Charlotte grinned as Alison emerged from the changing rooms and looked at herself in the mirror, "I think Emily will really appreciate that hem line," she giggled.

Alison blushed, "It's not…you know, too short?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "You have legs. Show them off."

Alison smiled, "This is nice, you know. I miss shopping with you."

"I miss it too," Charlotte grinned, "Now try this one," she threw another dress at her sister.

"Bossy, bossy. It's one date, I don't plan on having a costume change," Alison laughed.

Charlotte bit her lip, "Ali, you know they unfroze my accounts today… finally. I just want to buy you something nice."

Alison's expression softened, "Charlie, you don't have to…"

"And you didn't have to come visit me that day, Ali," Charlotte said softly, "But you did."

Alison took Charlotte's hand, "Because we're family. You don't have to pay me back, not like this. I just want you to keep working on your recovery."

"I know," Charlotte smiled at their joint hands, "But Ali… I used so much of that money for… not so good stuff. I just, I'd like to spend a little of it on something good. On someone I love."

Alison thought about protesting but she decided against it, "Okay," she agreed, "Well, I guess I better try this on then."

Charlotte beamed.

* * *

"I don't think this will all even fit in the wardrobe," Alison chuckled as they piled their bags on some chairs and sat down in the booth of a café.

Charlotte grinned, "Like old times, hey?"

Alison smiled, "Yeah, like old times," she agreed quietly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Charlotte worried.

"No, no," Alison shook her head, "I was just thinking how much I used to love shopping with you."

"And that made you sad?" Charlotte asked.

"No, not sad," Alison smiled, "Just really glad we've come so far. I mean, back then I thought you were sooo cool. I thought you were beautiful and you had everyone hanging off your every word. You were always the center of attention, you knew exactly how to talk to boys… or girls. But now," she paused, "I think you're just amazing. I think you're strong and resilient and determined and emotional. I think you have so much love inside you… As Cece, I used to idolise you but as Charlotte, you amaze me every day. I just love you."

Charlotte bit her trembling lip, "Ali…" she blinked rapidly, "You know I hate crying in public," she wiped her eyes.

Alison squeezed her hand, "A million dollars of clothes couldn't bring me the joy of being your sister, Charlie."

Charlotte waved a hand in front of her face, "Stop, please," she whispered.

Alison moved from her side of the booth and slid in next to her sister, "Sorry," she said softly, "I've finished."

Charlotte sniffed, "I want to come up with a big, clever, emotional speech but all I can think of is that I'm so lucky to have you in my corner. I know it hasn't always been easy… but I love you more than anything."

"I know," Alison hugged her sister, "Mom would be so proud of you."

"Ali?"

"What is it?" Alison asked, arms still around the older woman.

"Can we please just go home?" Charlotte whispered.

Alison smiled, "Sure," she agreed.

Charlotte broke from the hug, her eyes red and puffy.

Alison's eyes widened and she squeezed Charlotte's arm, "Why don't you wait in the car? I'll get them to change our order to take away."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay," she took the keys and headed out the door.

* * *

"You've been quiet since we've been home," Alison observed.

Charlotte shrugged, "Just tired, I guess."

Alison hesitated, "Should I not have mentioned mom earlier? I noticed you got quiet when I did."

"No, no, I'm glad you did," Charlotte smiled, "I still miss her every day."

Alison nodded, "I know you do."

"You know when all that happened with Bethany and I was going to… you know?" Charlotte spoke quietly.

"But you didn't," Alison pointed out firmly.

"I saw mom," Charlotte whispered, "That's why I didn't hurt her. It was like mom was right there, I could almost feel her touch on my face…" she sighed, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Alison smiled, "You know we don't use that word," she reminded her sister gently.

"I know, I know," Charlotte mumbled, "But I still see her sometimes. Usually when I'm upset… she helps me, Ali," she closed her eyes, "I do sound c-"

"Don't say crazy," Alison cut in, "I think your mind just turns to mom when you're scared…"

"What if it is her, though?" Charlotte asked tentatively.

Alison hesitated, "You think it's… her ghost?"

Charlotte sighed, "I don't know… I'd rather think that than that I'm hallucinating again."

Alison took her sisters' hand in her own, "Charlie… when you say see her, do you see her as clearly as you see me?"

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, you can tell me," Alison squeezed her hand, "You know I won't judge you."

Charlotte bit her lip and nodded, "Just as clearly as you," she whispered.

Alison nodded, "How often?"

"Not so much," Charlotte shrugged, "Usually only in extreme situations like the Bethany thing… or sometimes when I visit the cemetery. Or if I have a bad day."

Alison tried not to look too concerned, "Does it scare you at all?"

Charlotte frowned before shaking her head, "No. It doesn't scare me. It makes me feel safe."

Alison smiled, "That's good."

"Does it scare you?" Charlotte asked quietly.

Alison spoke carefully, "I'm glad it doesn't scare you," she started, "I think it's a comfort for you and that's good. I just worry about you indulging in it too much. It worries me a little that you still hallucinate… I thought that hadn't happened since you were little."

"It hadn't," Charlotte agreed, "Not really. Not visually."

"I guess that's what worries me, Charlotte," Alison paused, "I know these hallucinations haven't always been as nice as mom might be."

Charlotte shook her head, "I don't want to talk about that, Ali," she pulled her hand away.

Alison watched her sister carefully, "Charlie – "

"Ali, please," Charlotte's eyes were wide.

Alison looked conflicted, "I just think we should speak to your therapist about it. Double check everything is okay."

"Okay," Charlotte nodded.

"We okay?" Alison asked softly.

Charlotte nodded, "Sure," she sighed, "I just hate thinking about that stuff," she whispered.

"I know it's hard," Alison sympathised, pausing, not wanting to push her sister too hard, "Those voices… they were wrong. You know that now, right?"

Charlotte looked uncomfortable, "I know. But it took a really long time, Ali. I was… alone in there for so long and all I heard was… those voices and the only relief from them was when mom would visit and chase the dark away."

"That's why you turn to her when you're upset," Alison reiterated, "But you know, Charlotte… I'm here. I mean, I know how much you love mom but she's not… I just mean – "

"You can't replace her," Charlotte spoke sharply instantly feeling guilty as her sister looked hurt.

"That's not what I meant," Alison said quietly.

"Sorry," Charlotte muttered before raising her eyes to her sisters', "Sorry," she repeated, "I didn't mean that to sound so…"

Alison shrugged, "It's true. I know I can't replace mom," she said, "I don't want to replace mom, Charlotte. It's just… you still have her so high up on this pedestal and sometimes I just don't know how I'm meant to measure up."

Charlotte shook her head, "You don't need to measure up to mom," she sighed, "I mean… what I mean is you're different to mom. I don't compare you, not in my head. I mean I miss mom, that's no secret but I'm really sorry if I made you feel like you have to replace her or something."

"It's not your fault," Alison explained, "You didn't do anything. You're allowed to miss mom, you're allowed to love her. Your relationship with mom is completely different than mine was and that's okay. I guess I still get a little jealous sometimes," she confessed, "I mean she loved you so much and she doted on you like I used to wish she would on me… and you love her so much like she's some kind of hero… I don't know, it's silly I guess."

Charlotte bit her lip, "It's not silly, Ali. It's one thing I get a bit mad at mom for," she frowned, "I wish she'd let herself get closer to you. It wasn't fair."

"Yeah but I don't exactly a right to be jealous of you… I mean, with everything you went through," Alison pointed out.

Charlotte blinked, "I guess… but you're right about mom. Even though I was locked up, she probably spent more time with me than you growing up," she paused in thought, "But Alison, you don't ever have to be jealous of how much I love her. I love you too. I adore you," she emphasised, "You're my little sister. I love you just as much as I ever loved mom. And well," she smiled, "You're my hero, Ali."

Alison smiled, "Charlotte, you don't…"

"I mean it," Charlotte insisted, "You've grown up and you've changed so much. Let's face it," she chuckled, "You could be a bit of a brat."

"Yeah, yeah," Alison rolled her eyes.

"But look at you now. You've matured so much. You care so much about your career and your students and… me," Charlotte smiled, "You've repaired your relationship with your friends… " she sighed, "Don't you get it? You're everything mom wanted to be but she was trapped. By dad. Society. Herself mostly," she hesitated, "You're everything I want to be, Ali."

Alison's eyes welled up and she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"You're too sweet," Alison mumbled, "Thank you."

Charlotte returned the embrace, "It's just the truth. I thought you knew."

Alison smiled as she pulled away.

"Don't cry!" Charlotte brushed a thumb under her sisters' eye.

"It's your fault," Alison laughed quietly.

Charlotte smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, this wasn't about me," Alison shook her head, "Promise me you'll talk about the hallucinations in therapy this week?"

Charlotte nodded, "I will," she agreed, "But it's about both of us."

Alison's expression softened, "You're right."

* * *

"So is it something we need to worry about?"

Alison and Charlotte sat opposite her doctor.

"I think it's something we need to keep an eye on," the doctor said carefully, "But at the moment, I think it's okay. I still think it would be a good idea for you to try and be more social."

Charlotte nodded, "I know. You keep going on about it," she grumbled.

Alison smiled a little, "Maybe it's for good reason, Charlie."

Charlotte shrugged, "I go to group."

"You do," the doctor agreed, "But from what I hear you get there at the last minute, listen but don't speak much and disappear as soon as it's over."

Charlotte mumbled, "I don't like people."

Alison sighed.

"You like some people," the doctor pointed out, "You like Alison."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I love Ali. But she's different than most people. She's special."

"You don't' think there's anyone else that you might want to interact with? In the whole world?"

Charlotte frowned, "No. Not really," she crossed her arms.

"Charlotte…" Alison shook her head.

"What?" Charlotte snapped, "Why would I want to talk to anyone else? Why would anyone want to talk to me?" she blinked, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Alison and her sisters' doctor exchanged a look.

* * *

Charlotte read the same sentence ten times before she gave up. With a growl, she threw the book across the room.

"Whoa," Alison looked up from her marking, "You okay?"

Charlotte huffed and stood up, picking her book up, "Sorry," she muttered joining Alison at the table, "Ali… do you think… "

Alison watched her sister struggle for words, "Charlotte, what is it?"

Charlotte looked at the table, her hands clasped tightly, "I used to make friends so easily. But it was because I wasn't me. Now I don't know how. And if nobody even wants to be my friend, does that mean I'm going to be alone forever?"

Alison's eyes widened, "Charlotte," she reached her hands over to Charlotte's, "You're the only one assuming that nobody wants to be your friend. You're a beautiful, interesting, passionate woman. Of course people would like to get to know you. You just have to give them a chance."

Charlotte sighed, "I guess… "

"You're never going to be alone, Charlie," Alison insisted.

"But one day you and Emily are going to move in together or get married or have kids and then…"

"Hey," Alison squeezed her hands, "We'll figure all that out when it comes to the time. I'm never going to just ditch you, Charlie. We'll stay together for as long you need me, however long that is."

"I don't want to be alone forever," Charlotte whispered, "I want what you and Emily have someday. But I don't think anyone would ever love me. I'm too… "

"You're far too hard on yourself," Alison smiled, "You just need to start socialising more. You'll realise that you can connect with other people. It might take some time but I'm sure you'll find someone."

Charlotte bit her lip, searching her sisters' eyes for a hint of a lie, "You really think so?"

"I do," Alison said earnestly, "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Charlotte let her lips curve upwards, "Or girl," she said quietly.

Alison smiled, "Sure, whoever you like. Sorry, sexist conditioning."

Charlotte shrugged, "It's okay. I don't really know who I like anyway," she frowned, "I've never really had a proper relationship. I've kissed girls and guys…"

"Charlotte," Alison squeezed her sisters' hand, "Labels are silly. You'll know when you connect with someone on that level."

Charlotte nodded, "I guess you're right. I guess I could hang around for the crappy coffee and biscuits after group sometimes."

Alison chuckled, "Maybe you can teach them how to make a good coffee."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy to take any prompts/thoughts people have on this one! Thanks for reading guys :)**

 **Chapter 22**

Charlotte pulled a face. The coffee hadn't gotten any better. She sighed as she looked around the room at the others talking. It used to be her thing; she could blend in anywhere. Well, not that she blended, she'd make herself the centre of attention. Now she just wanted fade away and disappear.

"It's gross, isn't it?"

Charlotte blinked and looked to the girl in front of her.

"The coffee. I mean, we all pretend it's alright but it's terrible."

Charlotte nodded, "It's pretty bad," she agreed, "Um, I'm Charlotte."

"I know," the girl nodded, "We've been in group together for months," she smiled, "I'm Iris."

"Oh, right," Charlotte smiled, "Sorry, I knew that. I'm just distracted."

"You usually shoot off pretty fast," Iris observed, "Let me guess, they're trying to get you to be more social so you thought you'd hang around by the coffee for ten minutes before leaving."

Charlotte bit back a smile, "Something like that," she admitted.

"Just cause the coffee sucks doesn't mean the rest of us do," Iris shrugged.

"Oh, I know," Charlotte spoke quickly, "It's nothing personal, I just don't like… people."

Iris laughed, "Sure, I get it. Most people suck."

"So, how do you find the people that don't?" Charlotte asked curiously.

Iris shrugged, "You should come out with us tonight," she grinned, "People outside of this place just don't get it. They can't. So we stick together. What do you say?"

Charlotte blinked, "Well, uh, where are you going? It's just I usually have dinner with my sister…"

"Isn't she the one telling you to be more social?" Iris guessed, "Call her. We're going to a bar down town. Stress relief," she winked.

"Oh, um, well I don't really drink anymore. It messes with my medication and my head – "

"Yeah, yeah I get it, doctors' orders," Iris rolls her eyes, "Just one night a week, we like to pretend like we're normal people. No rules and no nagging relatives."

Charlotte frowned, "My sister doesn't nag," she said defensively.

Iris raised an eyebrow, "Sure," she smirked, "But don't you wanna be normal? Just for a few hours?"

Charlotte nibbled on her lip in hesitation.

"Okay!" she smiled, "I'll just call my sister."

Iris whooped, "Sweet!"

* * *

"So what did you guys get up to?" Alison asked.

Charlotte sat on the couch next to her, "We just went to dinner at this… bar down the road."

Alison smiled, "That sounds nice. Do you like them? Any of them?"

Charlotte shrugged, "This girl, Iris seems okay. I didn't speak to the others much. They go every week though so they said I can come whenever I want."

"Great," Alison beamed, "I'm proud of you, I know you didn't want to socialise. I'm glad you're giving these people a go," she hesitated, "You smell like cigarettes though, did you – "

Charlotte stuck her tongue out, "Yuck, no way. Iris chain smokes like crazy," she shrugged, "What did you do? Sorry, I wasn't here for dinner – "

Alison waved a hand, "It's fine. I spoke to Em on skype."

"Ah," Charlotte smiled, "How is she?"

"She's good. She's going to come down next week for a few days. Her mom's not going to be around though so I thought maybe, she could stay here for a few nights… but I wanted to talk to you about it first."

Charlotte tilted her head, "It's fine by me if she's comfortable with it."

"You're sure?" Alison watched her sister closely.

Charlotte nodded, "I'm sure, Ali. I can be scarce – "

"No," Alison shook her head, "It's your home, Charlotte. I'm sure we can all co-exist."

* * *

 _Did you get away with it?_

 _Yeah, all she could smell was your cigarettes._

 _;) perfect. Hope you come next week. Something tells me there's a party girl in there somewhere. ;)_

Charlotte hesitated.

 _Sure, I'll be there._

* * *

Lunch was quiet. Charlotte looked at her food as she ate.

"So, um how's Pennsylvania?" Charlotte asked, "Sorry," she muttered, "I shouldn't have asked."

Emily smiled, "It's alright, you can ask. It's pretty good, I just miss my mom and Ali, of course… I'm nearly finished at school now so I'm just trying to figure out my next move."

Charlotte nodded.

Alison took her girlfriends' hand and squeezed it, "I miss you too," she said quietly.

"Do you think you'll move back to Rosewood?" Charlotte wondered, "I mean, your mom is still here too, right?"

Emily looked to Alison and back to Charlotte, "I'm not sure yet," she answered slowly, "I'm thinking about it."

"You are?" Alison sounded surprised.

"Of course I am," Emily said softly, "I miss this place. I miss you, Ali. It's been long enough."

Alison tried not to look too excited, "Only if you're sure, Em. No pressure."

"You don't want me closer?"

"Of course she does!" Charlotte exclaimed, "Sorry," she mumbled, "But she does. She misses you like crazy, Emily."

Emily smiled, "Anyway, we should talk about things… in more detail… later," she said pointedly.

Alison took the hint, "We will."

Charlotte nodded, "I should get ready for group anyway," she put a hand on Alison's arm as she made to move, "You stay, I can walk."

"Are you sure, Charlie?" Alison asked.

"Sure, I don't mind," Charlotte smiled, "It's not too far and exercise is meant to help me, remember?"

Alison sighed and nodded, "Alright."

"And I'm going out afterwards, remember?" Charlotte said as she stood up.

"I remember," Alison smiled, "Call me for a lift."

Charlotte waved a hand dismissively, "I'll be fine."

Alison looked hesitant, "Have you got that cab card in your wallet?"

"Yes, Ali," Charlotte couldn't help smiling at how much her little sister cared for her. She hugged her sister from behind, kissing her on the cheek, "Have a good night."

"You too," Alison replied.

* * *

"Cheers!"

Charlotte sipped on her water. Iris rolled her eyes and slid a shot of vodka in front of her.

"Come on, you know you want to," Iris bounced her eyebrows.

"I shouldn't," Charlotte shrugged weakly.

Iris shrugged, "No worries."

Charlotte watched the others laugh and talk and… be social. Just like she used to be. At all those college parties. She frowned at the memory; how had she fit in back then, how had she been so damn confident?

She looked at the shot Iris had left in front of her.

"I definitely miss that," Emily breathed as she lay next to her girlfriend on her bed.

Alison laughed, "Me too, Em."

Emily kissed her neck, "I really do want to come back, Ali."

"You're sure?" Alison looked at her, concern in her eyes, "You just used to talk about how this place had so many bad memories…"

Emily kissed her lips, "I know, but I guess I'm ready to make new ones," she nuzzled into Alison's neck, "Plus, they weren't all bad. I did meet a devastatingly beautiful woman here who is a huge part of my life."

Alison hummed, "Hmm, I sure hope you're talking about me."

"Nobody else could ever compare," Emily whispered, "You look tired, babe. Sleep."

Alison looked at the clock, "It's still early. And Charlotte's not even home yet."

Emily rolled her eyes, "It's fine, I'll listen out for her, okay?"

Alison looked hesitant.

"Does she have a curfew?" Emily asked.

"She said she'd be in by eleven," Alison answered.

"Well, if she's not, I'll wake you up," Emily kissed Alison on the nose.

* * *

Charlotte squinted one eye as she tried to put her key in the lock of her front door. She fumbled with the key and it fell from her hands. She swore, bending down to pick it up. She tried again but just as she was about to fit the key in, or so she thought, when the door swung open.

"Charlotte," Emily frowned as the blonde swayed in the door way a moment before stumbling into the house, "Are you okay?" she blinked, "You're drunk."

Charlotte shook her head, "I'm not drunk," she whispered, putting a finger to her lips, "Don't tell Ali, okay?"

Emily sighed, "God… are you even meant to drink?"

"Everyone drinks," Charlotte slurred, "I just wanted to fit in with everyone else for once."

"I'm going to get, Ali – "

Charlotte grabbed Emily's arm, "No, no please don't," she pleaded, "She'll be so upset with me."

"Then why would you do it?" Emily asked, shaking her head.

"Because I used to be so confident, remember? You remember," Charlotte didn't wait for an answer, "Now I don't know how to be like that anymore. I was thinking about all those college parties I used to go to and I was like what's the common factor?" Charlotte held onto the wall for balance, "So anyway I deduced it must have been the alcohol."

Emily lead her over to the couch, "Uh-huh," she humoured the drunk woman, "Just stay here a sec, I'm going to get you some water."

Charlotte nodded but stood up and clumsily took Emily's hand as she walked away, "Emily, I really do want you and Ali to be happy. I'd do anything for Alison so if you want to live here, I can move out or move away and – "

Emily shook her head, "Just stop," she took Charlotte back to the couch, "Just be quiet. Wait here. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Ali," Emily shook her girlfriend gently, "Ali, you gotta wake up."

"What is it?" Alison mumbled, rubbing her eyes then sitting up straight, "Is it Charlotte?"

Emily nodded, "She's um drunk."

Alison looked confused, "She's drunk?" she asked unbelievingly.

"I don't know if this is something that happens… but yeah, she's pretty drunk," Emily answered.

"No, never," Alison crawled out of bed, "She's not meant to… her medication and plus she has an addictive personality. She hasn't had a drink in years."

"Well, she clearly did tonight," Emily said, following her girlfriend into the lounge room.

Alison entered the lounge room and saw her sister sitting on the couch. She took the seat next to her.

"Hey, sis."

"Ali!" Charlotte wrapped her arms around her little sister.

Alison could smell the alcohol on her, "Hey," she pulled herself out of Charlotte's arms, "What happened tonight? You're drunk, Charlie."

"Yep," Charlotte nodded, "I was being social."

Alison shook her head, "You know you shouldn't drink."

Charlotte hung her head, "Are you mad at me, Ali?"

Alison couldn't bring herself to be mad when her sister looked so guilty, "I'm just concerned," she settled on.

"But I was so happy," Charlotte exclaimed, "I could talk to everybody and I could tell stories. I made people laugh and they liked me. They really liked me, Ali. I even got to dance. Isn't that what you wanted, for me to be social? Like I used to be."

Alison put a hand on Charlotte's face, "I want you to be you. No masks. That's what alcohol is, it's a mask."

"But I was happy," Charlotte repeated quietly.

"Yeah… was?" Alison pointed out gently, "And now?"

Charlotte shrugged, "Now I don't feel so good," she admitted, "My head feels funny and I feel like crap."

"You need some sleep, Charlie," Alison murmured.

"And water," Emily handed over the bottle.

Alison smiled at her gratefully.

Charlotte gulped down half the bottle in one go.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Alison helped her big sister up and took her to her bedroom, laying her down. She took Charlotte's shoes off. She kissed Charlotte's cheek, "Go to sleep."

"You're not mad?" Charlotte mumbled, her eyes fluttering.

"No, not mad," Alison whispered, "We'll talk in the morning."

Charlotte hummed.

"If you feel sick in the night, you come and wake me up, okay?" Alison whispered.

Charlotte nodded weakly, her eyes closed.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry i haven't posted in a while! This is just a short one while I work on more!**

Charlotte sculled a glass of water and rest her head against a cupboard in the kitchen with a groan.

Alison smiled as she came up behind her sister, "What were you thinking?" she asked gently.

Charlotte groaned again before she turned around, "I don't know," she muttered, "I just wanted to fit in or something. It was stupid. I feel awful, Ali."

"You don't look great," Alison observed.

"Thanks, sis," Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You're probably dehydrated," Alison took the glass from her sisters' hands and began to fill it up, "Your medication already dehydrates you – "

"I know, Ali," Charlotte huffed, "I'm not stupid."

"Well, then why did you act like it?" Alison snapped, slamming the water on the bench.

Charlotte bit her lip, "I just… I'm sorry."

Alison sighed, "I don't want you to be sorry because you upset me," she said in exasperation, "I want you to realise how dangerous drinking on your meds can be – "

"And I want you to stop talking to me like I'm a patient," Charlotte growled.

Alison blinked in shock, not used to her sister expressing rage at her, "Okay," she nodded, "I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

"I know you do," Charlotte acknowledged with a sigh, "I just want to feel normal. And normal people my age make friends and go out and drink…"

"You don't have to drink to socialise, Charlie," Alison handed her the water with a small smile, "And anyone who only wants to hang out with you when you're drinking doesn't really want to be friends with the real you."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, I guess I just regressed to when I was younger and…" she shrugged.

"A party girl," Alison finished for her, "But you've changed."

"Yeah, now I don't know how to talk to people or make friends," Charlotte muttered bitterly.

"It's just a bit harder right now," Alison said, "It's not easy…" she bit her tongue.

Charlotte tilted her head, "What?"

"Nothing," Alison shook her head, taking the now empty glass from her sisters' hands once again, "You're my sister, not a patient. I'm sorry if I talk to you – "

"It's okay," Charlotte interrupted, "I know it's just because you care."

"Yeah," Alison nodded, "It is."

* * *

"She alright?" Emily asked when Alison came back into the bedroom.

"She will be," Alison shrugged.

Emily bit her tongue for a moment, "I kind of overheard, Ali…"

Alison sighed, "And?"

"I know it's hard trying to find the balance between looking after her and being her sister but… she's been out a while now, maybe it is time to loosen the rules a little," Emily bit her lip, watching her girlfriend nervously.

Alison sat down on the bed, "Maybe you're right," she sighed, "I just get scared of losing her, Em. She's come so far…"

"Maybe… you could just trust that she'll come to you when she needs to, instead of having to check up on her so much?" Emily suggested.

"Maybe," Alison agreed.

* * *

"Charlie!"

Charlotte turned around and saw Iris coming up to her. She sighed, turning back to the crappy coffee and stale biscuits.

"Not settling for those, are you? Come on, we're going out."

Charlotte shrugged, "I'm not coming. Have fun."

Iris frowned, "Oh, come on. We had fun, didn't we?"

Charlotte turned around, "Sure, for a while. Then I went home and I didn't feel so good. I don't really wanna feel like that again, it's not worth it."

Iris looked surprised, "Seriously? Who's speaking, you or your sister?"

Charlotte scowled, "Me. It's nothing to do with Ali."

Iris scoffed, "Oh come on, you need to stop relying on her – "

"Well, I don't want to rely on alcohol, either!" Charlotte snapped, "Look, you can have it and you feel fine, that's great… for you. But it only makes me feel good for a little while then I crash. I feel horrible mentally and physically. I could deal with the physical, but I don't want to feel that…darkness in my head when it's avoidable."

Iris held up her hands, "Alright, alright. Your choice," she turned.

"We could go get a decent coffee somewhere," Charlotte suggested.

Iris turned back, walking backwards, "Nah, coffee's weak. I need the hard stuff. See ya Charlotte."

"Yeah, bye," Charlotte said quietly.

* * *

Charlotte threw her keys on the bench. She walked into the lounge where Alison was watching tv.

"Hey," she smiled.

Alison looked up, "Hey, sis."

Charlotte sat down, "We're good, right?"

"Right," Alison agreed, smiling.

Charlotte lay down, her head in Alison's lap, "Good," she sighed.

Alison put a hand in Charlotte's hair and the two watched tv in silence.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Another chapter. Set a month later. I wanted to show Charlotte (slowly) making progress and not relying on Alison quite as much. But still keep their strong sisterly bond. It was kind of hard to find the balance. I guess it will be a slow process for me too!**

 **Chapter 24.**

 **One Month Later**

Charlotte munched on her toast as she read the paper quickly. She sipped on her apple juice. As she finished, she stood in front of the mirror, playing with her hair.

Alison rolled her eyes as she emerged from her room, "You look great, Charlie," she quipped.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlotte grumbled, "You off?"

"Yep," Alison squeezed Charlotte's shoulders as she walked past, "Your turn to do dinner, right?"

"I know," Charlotte smiled, "See ya. Teach good."

"Teach well," Alison corrected, "See you tonight," she headed out.

Charlotte chortled to herself as she grabbed her bag and keys and headed out herself. It was only a job at the boutique. More of a time killer than anything. But it was good. For now. She didn't want anything too stressful right now anyway.

She unlocked the door and let herself in, turning on the radio and setting up the boutique for the day.

* * *

"Miss Dilaurentis?"

Alison didn't think she'd ever get used to that. She looked up to see one of her quieter students approach her desk.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked the young girl kindly.

The girl seemed nervous, shifting from foot to foot, "It's just… "

Alison noted the sad look on the girls face and gestured for her to sit down, "Why don't you sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

The girl sat down, seeming conflicted.

"Honey, what is it?" Alison was starting to get worried.

"Is it really true about your sister, how she did all those things to your friends and..."

Alison sighed; it wasn't the first time a student had asked about this, usually as a dare, "Well, some of what you've heard is probably true."

"Sorry," the girl hung her head.

Alison watched her carefully, "Why do you ask, Chloe?"

Chloe shrugged, "It's just… there are these girls in class… they don't like me and have no qualms expressing it. I just wish they'd leave me alone," her hands curled into fists.

Alison nodded, "They're bullying you," she stated, "Well, I'm glad you told me. But the way my sister dealt with things, please don't go thinking that's any kind of solution. You know that, don't you?"

Chloe sighed, "I guess so. It's just I never did anything to them and I don't know why they hate me so much. Sometimes I just get really mad… "

Alison smiled, "I understand, honey. Why don't you tell me who these girls are and I'll see what I can do, okay?"

Chloe looked reluctant, "I guess," she shrugged.

"Promise me you won't try and deal with this yourself, okay?" Alison asked firmly.

"Okay."

* * *

"You look amazing," Charlotte grinned, "I'd say the black for sure!"

Her customer smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, "I think you're right! I'll take it! My fiancée is going to love this!"

Charlotte smiled, "Special occasion?" she asked, as the lady went into the dress room and got changed.

"Oh, yes, it's our anniversary," the customer called before coming out of the dressing room.

Charlotte took the dress and began ringing it up on the cash register, "That's nice," she said politely.

"You must have a guy waiting for you at home?" the lady grinned.

Charlotte bit her lip and smiled sheepishly, "No, not at the moment."

The lady looked genuinely surprised, "Trust me, hon, you will!"

Charlotte mumbled a thanks and handed over the bag, "Have a nice day!"

She sighed and sat behind the counter, opening up a magazine.

* * *

"This is good," Alison said as she ate her dinner.

Charlotte shrugged, "I cheated, I used a jar sauce," she confessed.

Alison laughed, "We all cheat sometimes, doesn't mean it doesn't taste good."

Charlotte grinned, "True. How was your day anyway?"

"It was okay," Alison nodded, "I had this young girl come to me about some girls that are bullying her… bought back some memories…"

Charlotte squinted at her sister, "I bet. Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Alison sighed, "I hope so. She's so young, must be fifteen and she was so… subdued. I felt terrible for her. She seems like a nice kid, quiet but bright. I don't know why she came to me."

Charlotte snorted, "Because you're so kind, Ali. You're so… approachable. If I was a student, I'd come to you too."

Alison smiled, "I guess… you know, she asked me about you."

"Me?" Charlotte tilted her head, "Why?"

"I don't know exactly," Alison frowned, "She asked if it was true about everything that had happened… I said at least half of what she'd heard was probably true… she said sometimes she gets really mad."

Charlotte nibbled her lip, "You don't think she was thinking about doing anything… extreme, do you?"

Alison looked worried, "I'm not sure. I wouldn't have thought… but people can surprise you, right?" she shrugged, "Anyway, she gave me their names and I said I'd deal with it."

Charlotte tutted, "How, Ali?"

"I'll speak to them, speak to their parents, whatever I have to do," Alison said.

Charlotte looked doubtful, "I hope that works. Ali, just remember there might be a reason – "

"I know, Charlie," Alison smiled, "I was the bully, remember?"

Charlotte nodded, "Guess it runs in the family."

"And so does change," Alison squeezed Charlotte's hand.


End file.
